Newport Dreams
by Queen Jellybean
Summary: Astrid Hofferson is the daughter of the richest family in the country. One summer she runs away from home to live with her friend and her boyfriend. Earning a living through working at various venues, one day she happens to be working for the Jorgenson's on their yacht where her future is changed forever. Modern AU, sorta bad summary, but story is much better.
1. Chapter 1

**So here are the characters and stuff, story will start next chapter. In addition, they are all the same age as in the second movie.**

Astrid Hofferson: descendent of the Vanderbilt family, lives in Newport, Rhode Island and runs away from home to make her own living while staying at a friend's home.

(Ruffnut) Rachael Thornston: says that she is in a serious relationship with her boyfriend although she is always looking around at the bars each night. Rents a home in Newport for the summer to escape the crowded city life of New York.

(Fishlegs) Freddy Ingerman: Rachael's boyfriend and is in the it crowd of the rich but doesn't know Astrid until they meet at Rachael's house.

(Snotlout) Spencer Jorgenson: Hires Astrid and Rachael for a party on his yacht where he treats them like dirt. The party is for welcoming his uncle, Stan, and cousin, Harrison, to Newport.

(Hiccup) Harrison Haddock: Takes an instant liking to Astrid when he sees her but Spencer tells him not to bother with the help. Ignoring what his cousin says, he is determined to get closer to Astrid.

(Tuffnut) Tony Thorston: Rachael's twin brother doesn't really play a role in the story, but is often seen at the various bars that are around town.

**This is not everything about them, but more will be revealed in the story, because it would be no fun if you knew all about the characters in the beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**This story idea came to me after I spent the weekend in Newport, so here goes nothing. I hope you guys like this!**

"Hey, Rachael, I'm back!" Astrid shouts after unlocking the door the door to her friend's house. After closing the door, the blonde walks back to the room the two girls share and hears some noise. "Hey, knock-knock, I'm coming in," Astrid opens the door and makes a clearly disgusted noise to the sight before her eyes.

"Oh, uh, you're back early," Rachael says standing up and walking to her friend. "I was not expecting you to be back until tonight," Rachael is clearly at a loss for words about this situation.

"Who is this guy? And I so hope that this isn't what I think it is," Astrid says gesturing to the man on the bed, her bed in particular.

"Uh hi, I'm Freddy," the guy says and then realization hits Astrid.

"So you're the boy that my roomie has obsessing about," she looks at her friend as if saying it is time for him to leave, now.

"Uh I should get going, I have uh, work, so bye," Freddy says pecking Rachael on the cheek and walks past Astrid to leave.

Once Astrid is sure that the boy is gone, Astrid turns to face her roommate. "Here, get dressed we have a gig on a yacht," Astrid says tossing a bag of clothes on the bed for her friend.

After changing and half way to the docks, Rachael stops Astrid, "whose yacht are we even catering for anyways?"

"Um, I think Jorgenson. The yacht should be moored in the harbor so I believe we need to take a dingy," Astrid answers.

"Haha, dingy," Rachael sniggers.

Astrid just looks at her like seriously, you find that funny. She looks down at her phone. "Come on, we're going to be late!" Astrid yells taking off towards the docks to find a dingy.

**So I hope you guys liked this first real chapter of the story. Please review and tell me what you think so far. I should have a new chapter up in a few days.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**A few days ahead of schedule, yay!**

**So if any of you are wondering about Hiccup's name, it is because I was thinking of a name that began with H and I was looking around and I saw an Indiana Jones movie and thought Harrison Ford. So thus, the name Harrison was chosen. I hope that you enjoy.**

It was around seven that evening, Astrid, and Rachael had their hands full with dealing with the rich and more than anything snobby Spencer Jorgenson and his relatives. The yacht that they were currently on was around 200 ft. long and was basically a home on water, literally. The cabins inside were very elegantly decorated and not to mention the hot tub on the observation deck.

"Would you like anything else Mr. Jorgenson?" Astrid asked while picking up his plates from the lobster dinner.

"No, not right now," he answers and returns to his conversation with a man about his age but much less muscular than himself. "So, as I was saying, Newport may be the playground for the rich and famous, but let me tell you that the women here are even finer. Just look at this one, and she's a local," Spencer gestures to Astrid for the last part.

Astrid acts as if she did not hear the comment and goes on collecting the used dishes from the table. She knows that many guys look at her and she does not care because they are all the same, filthy dogs with no manners. Walking through the doors into the galley, she puts the plates in the sink and turns to face Rachael.

"So, how much longer do you think we'll be here for?" Rachael asks sounding completely bored out of her mind. "Plus I despise these outfits, I just want to go home and snuggle into some sweats."

The outfits were the most revealing, a low cut v-neck that was navy blue and a white mini skirt with white boat shoes to match. "Hey, I don't like this outfit anymore than you do, plus the guy who hired us just can't get his eyes off of me. Pig," Astrid says back. Suddenly she heard her phone ring over on the counter. Picking it up she frowned, "I'll be right back, I have to take this."

"Okay, but hurry, you know no phones during work," Rachael says walking back out to the dining room.

Astrid hurries out of another door and outside to the back of the enormous yacht before answering the phone. "What do you want?"

"Why you don't even say hello to your own mother, how rude," the voice on the other end answers, feelings hurt.

"What do you expect after putting me in that position in front of all those people? An apology? Because you're sure as hell not getting one of those."

"Come home, I'll make it up to you some way."

In the dining room, Spencer's parents and uncle left to play a game of pool in the billiards room. Rachael is trying to keep her attention away from the two cousin's conversation but could not help eaves dropping because it was about Astrid.

"She is something special Harrison, too bad word on the street says that she is asexual," Spencer says sighing after announcing Astrid's apparent sexuality.

Rachael could not help but smile to herself, Astrid had made up that lie just to keep the guys away from her.

"Do you even know if that's true?" the other boy, Harrison asked.

"Who cares, because if she wasn't she would be so all over me," Spencer says jabbing a thumb at his chest and putting his feet on the table.

Harrison choked on his drink, knowing his cousin as the man he is, he would not blame the girl in question just to keep her distance from Spencer. In the process of choking, he managed to spill his soda all over his shirt. Looking down he sighed, "Aw man, hey can I go change somewhere?" He asked placing the cup on the table when Rachael came over to clean the spill on the table.

"Uh yeah, there are bedrooms in the back with some clothes in the drawers. Don't know if they'll fit, but knock yourself out," Spencer answers diverting his attention from Rachael's butt as she walked back into the galley with the dirty towels.

Harrison got up from his seat and made his way to the back of the yacht, which was thankfully close by. While walking down the hall he came to a turn that wrapped around to go across the stern deck. This wall was entirely made of glass, looking out he notices the girl, Astrid, pacing around talking to herself it seemed until she turned and he saw that she was on the phone. Walking to the door along the outside wall. When he opened the door it squeaked, alerting the girl of his presence.

Astrid glanced over at Harrison half sentence not registering that she had been caught on her phone until a few seconds later when her eyes widened and turned back to face the man in the door. "We'll talk about this later … Maybe … good bye now," Astrid whispers harshly into the phone hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Harrison asked, trying to guess what the conversation and the person on the other line was.

"Oh, nothing really, just a misunderstanding with someone," Astrid says slipping her phone into the skirts tiny pockets.

"It sounded like more than nothing. Was it a guy?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"Oh god no, and what authority do you have to ask about my personal life anyway?" She says crossing her arms and trying to walk past him back inside but he blocks her way.

"Just curious as to if a certain rumor is true," he says leaning in a little closer obviously making Astrid uncomfortable. "Maybe one about sexuality."

"Seriously? Did Spencer send you to ask me that?" She says disbelievingly taking a step back.

"Nope," he answers smiling and gesturing to his shirt, "his rude behavior sent soda flying from my cup and so I went in search for a new shirt when I came across you. So is it true?"

Astrid answers apprehensively, "No, but don't tell that pig I said that, and you should find some shirts in there," Astrid says pointing to the room to the right of her.

"Good," he says as he leans in and kisses her.

She pulls away, slaps him almost immediately, and rushes past him back to the galley.

**I felt that if I continued to write this chapter that it would get just too darn long and dragon on forever, so I decided that I would leave it at that you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Okay so thank you for the reviews everyone. Especially qwq qweeq, now I know you did not want to be called out or anything, but this is for praise. I have taken what you said into consideration and will try to incorporate it with my writing, but it may take a chapter or two to get it into a better style. **

**Also, I also now realize that the characters are somewhat or very ooc, that will happen and more than often they will be ooc.**

**I could not decide where to begin this chapter from where I left off or not and I decided that after Astrid went back inside that it was unnecessary so here we go. I also just remembered that I did not do this last time, I do not own anything of the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. Please review and tell me what you think. **

It was around ten the next morning and Astrid had just gotten out of the shower and was walking back into the room that she and Rachael shared. "Get up you bum," Astrid said pulling the covers off Rachael.

"Five more minutes," her friend groaned rolling away from Astrid.

"Okay you can be late for work, again. I had already called to the boss and told him that I would be late to work because of family issues. I'll see you later," Astrid said as she finished pulling on her shirt and slipping on a pair of flip-flops and heading out the door. As she walked past the living room she saw Rachael's brother, Tony, past out on the couch, more than likely drunk. Ignoring him, she went outside and started making the walk to the other side of town to Ochre Point.

The walk took her about thirty minutes from Thames Street. Walking up to the gate of her family home, she pushed it open and walked right up to the door. Without knocking or anything, she opened and walked through the doors and into the breakfast room where she was positive that her mother was in reading the daily paper.

"So I came," Astrid said shifting to lean against the doorframe.

"Ah, darling, I'm so glad that you came. I want to talk to you about a few things, please sit down," her mother, Janet, said gesturing to the chair next to her.

"Look, I don't know what you want to talk about, but if it's a party just hand me the flyer now and I might show my face here for the whole town," Astrid said curtly, not moving from her position against the door.

"Oh you still can't be mad about that little incident that happened a year ago, can you?" Janet asked taking a sip of her breakfast tea.

"Oh you mean that time I came to you for help and you disowned me for believing that I was fooling around with all of the town's boys? Yeah, I'm still mad at you about that, which is why I left. Besides you didn't even to bother what happened, all you did was listen to the other allegations that the other prissy rich women had to say," Astrid spoke as she slowly tried to move away unnoticed.

"Okay well I'll listen to you this time sweetheart," her mother said acting as if she hadn't heard a word her daughter said.

"Like I said before, I lost my virginity horseback riding, not to some guy. I wasn't even dating when it happened," Astrid was now glaring at her mother, not even taking in her surroundings of the home she had lived in for the past eighteen years. Her mother disgusted her, all she ever cared about was being a lady, she liked to follow the British traditions, the family wasn't even British! Her mother always thought that since they were the richest family in the country that anyone of the British Royal Family would come and stay with them.

"Oh that was all you had to say when it happened dear," her mother simply replied shrugging her shoulders.

"You know what, just give me the stupid invitation for your stupid party already; I know you're going to throw one because the Haddock family just arrived. And no I'm not going to try and 'woo' him or anything, because I know that's what you'll want me to do," Astrid said walking forwards and snatching an invite off the breakfast table where there were invitations for basically everyone in town, even the tourists.

With invitation in hand, Astrid walked over to the cookie jar filled with various assorted keys to the family's estate and their vehicles. "I'm taking my jeep this time," Astrid said leaving with her car keys and the family's sailboat keys too, and left her home. She decided that she needed sometime alone on the water this afternoon.

Astrid pulled up to the parking booth at The Mooring restaurant. "Hey, Freddy, did you just start working here?" Astrid asked handing him her work pass for the parking.

"Uh, yeah, the owner hired me last night. I don't really need the job; I just wanted to surprise Rachael. Speaking of which, have you seen her? I don't think she came in yet," he said looking around as if Rachael was hiding in plain sight.

"Last I saw her, she was asleep in bed, but knowing her she slipped in another way knowing that no one would catch her for being late," Astrid answered simply, taking her parking pass back and pulling into the lot and taking the first available space.

Getting out of her jeep, she slipped her keys into her dress pants and pulled an apron out of her bag laying it on the driver's seat as she buttoned the blue and white striped shirt up over her tank top. Grabbing the apron, she started walking towards the employee entrance and tying the black cloth around her waist. As she got closer to the restaurant, she noticed the familiar blonde braids of her roommate and decided to whack her upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Rachael asked rubbing her head.

"Because, you're still late and I wanted too," Astrid said simply shrugging it off.

"Yeah well how was your 'family _meeting_'?" Rachael asked making her way to the dining room out back with Astrid.

"Well, my mother is as arrogant as ever and I got the keys to my jeep, along with an invitation to her next party," Astrid answers leaving out the boat part and linking arms with her friend.

"Okay, so knowing your mother from what you've told me, which era is it this time: Gregorian, Victorian, or Edwardian? Because either way I know I'm not going to like the answer," Rachael says turning to face Astrid a pleading look asking her to open the invite.

Astrid unfolds the paper, "It says Gregorian, but what a surprise, she always chooses that one," Astrid looked up at Rachael, "Don't worry we can sneak into my room before the party and then change into the clothes."

A look of relief floods Rachael's face before she wakes to her section to take the many lunch orders. Astrid does the same and is lucky to have the outside seating for her portion of waiting because she loves the smell of the salt in the air without it surprisingly smelling fishy, which is always good.

**Okay so the next chapter is going to pick up after Astrid's shift I've decided. That chapter will be up either later today or tomorrow, because I kind of have to start my summer reading today. I hope that you guys liked this, please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Wow, over a thousand views and this story has only been up for a day. Let me just say that you guys are amazing. There was some confusion last chapter so she lost her virginity horseback riding after a jump and landing back on the horse the wrong way, it doesn't help that she didn't use a saddle that day. So basically, she landed right on bone and so that happened. Again, I don't own the HTTYD franchise and please let me know what you think.**

After what seemed like the world's longest lunch shift, Astrid drove Rachael home. Before heading out again, Astrid grabbed her bathing suit and towel for just in case something happened on the boat. She was very discreet with telling her friend where she was going; she claimed to be going to the beach seeing, as her towel and suit were evident in her arms. Rachael didn't care the slightest, she actually was almost ushering Astrid out the door to have the home to herself this afternoon.

Astrid turned around to face the door before walking to the wharfs. "Hey, I don't care about what you do with Freddy, just not on my bed okay?" Astrid said, winking and gave Rachael an all-knowing smirk.

"Oh just go already," her roommate said right back, turning beet red.

Astrid laughed to herself as she started walking down the street; her friend has to be more conspicuous if she wants to get away with things. She slowed her pace a little; it was a great day for sailing she thought. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and it was warm, that means it won't be so cool on the water. The walk to her family's sailboat wasn't too far from her current residence, just a walk across the street really.

Just a few minutes later, Astrid was hopping onto the boat's deck and heading down below for a quick change of attire. The cabin on the boat was actually quite small, just a standard 12-meter sailboat, so there wasn't much room to move around. Forgetting about the last time she was here, she stood up straight when she was done changing into bathing suit just to bump her head on the cabin's roof.

"Own," she vocalized, before punching the roof. Climbing back up to the helm, Astrid slips her clothes she wore here back on before starting the motor.

"Wait! Hold up!" Someone yelled to her as she started to pull away from the dock. She turned around to see that boy from the Jorgenson's yacht. She decided to ignore him and continue into the harbor.

_What does he want? _Astrid asked herself, she still couldn't get over the fact that a complete and utter stranger would do something so outlandish as to kiss her. She doesn't even know his name for god's sake!

Then he did something stupid. Astrid heard a splash and turned around to find the spot he was standing in vacant except for a few discarded valuables like his phone and wallet. She then looks to the water, and sure enough there he was surfacing and swimming towards her. Astrid tried not to acknowledge his existence by plugging headphones into her phone and turning on some music.

As hard as she tried, she couldn't ignore him. She stopped the engine and threw out a life preserver for him. _Great_, she thought, _now have to spend time with this buffoon_. "Give me one good reason why I should let you on my boat," she inquired, before giving a tug on the rope of the life preserver.

"I wanted to apologize for last night," he admitted. "It wasn't my place to be so forward like that, plus I want to get to know you."

"Oh yeah? Well tell you what, I'll let you aboard if you just keep your distance," Astrid decided, continuing to pull him in. "You have a name?" she asked once he was no longer at shouting distance.

"It's Harrison, you?" He answered.

"Astrid," she replied, "Do you have a last name too, or am I just supposed to call you Harrison Ford?"

"Yeah I do, it's Haddock," he retorted, clambering up over the side of the boat. "Who's Harrison Ford?"

She turned to him from her current position of starting the motor again, astounded. "What do you mean 'Who's Harrison Ford?' He played Indiana Jones and Han Solo."

"Nope never heard of him," he simply shrugged, as he reached up to attempt to dry his hair by running his hands through it. This did nothing to help, besides only mess up his hair.

By this time, they were well on the way to open water just a few more minutes before Astrid could raise the sails. "There are some spare clothes down below that you can barrow," she said, gesturing to the small cabin. Harrison looked at her and then made his way to the cabin. After he disappeared from view, Astrid decided to raise the sails. The task seemed simple but it actually took strength to pull the sails up especially with the wind.

Harrison was looking in the cabinets that lined the walls of the boats hull searching for something to wear. There was a picture on a nearby table; he picked it up to examine it closely. It was of a man with a little blonde on his shoulders and a woman next to him holding an older boy's shoulders. He assumed that this was Astrid's family, then he noticed the background, it was one of the mansions for which Newport was famous.

"That's my favorite picture," a female voice spoke from behind him. He turned to find Astrid leaning against one of the cabinets, a set of clothes in her hands. "That was the last time I saw my father and brother," she smiled sadly, looking down. "They died that night in a car crash, it's just been me and my mother even since." She took the picture from his hands, stared at it for a few seconds before placing it back down. "This is where my father and brother spent most of their time, the always loved to go out and try to catch fish," she gave a small laugh; he could tell that it was fake.

"I'm sorry," he said sympathetically, he went to lay a hand on her shoulder and then remembered what she said and pulled it away in a jerky motion. She handed him the clothes in her hands and then walked back up onto the deck.

**I decided to throw some Hiccup action into this one so that it wasn't a useless chapter; also it went into part of Astrid's past. I won't be able to update at all tomorrow or tonight so hang in there until Sunday you guys! I hoped you liked this chapter, please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**So it's Sunday and here is another chapter. Friday I slept over a friend's house and she said that my story was way better than hers, which was surprising because her story was actually really good. There's nothing like talking about fanfiction and obsessing over 2Cellos.**

**Anyways I don't own the Httyd franchise, please review and tell me what you think. **

Harrison stared after her for a few minutes, even when she was no longer in sight. He then went to pick up the same picture that Astrid had taken from him. He recognized the building in the background after getting a better look at it. The building was The Breakers.

"No, there's no way that's possible," he whispered to himself, looking back to the few steps that led up top. _The Breakers was owned by the Vanderbilt's, she can't possibly be related to them. She's just a waitress at The Mooring. _He then realized that he had never gotten her last name from him.

After he put the clothes on that were handed to him, Harrison started to walk towards the boat deck.

Astrid opened Pandora on her phone, selecting her All Time Low station. She couldn't help but feel tears prick her eyes. She quickly wiped them away when she noticed Harrison start to emerge from below. She diverted her gaze from him and looked out to the open water before her with other boats scattered along the horizon.

"So, I got your first name, but I never got your last one," he pointed out, placing a hand in the plaid shorts she gave him to borrow.

"I hate my last name," was all she answered, acting as if she hadn't seen him she kept looking out to the water, putting in her other ear bud to block out what he had to say.

"Why's that?" He persisted, moving a little closer to her.

At that point, Astrid glared at him in annoyance. "Because, it's my mother's name, she insisted that we changed our last names to her maiden name after my father and brother died," she explained, turning the wheel sharply to the right and pulling on a few ropes to tack the front sail. "I'd duck if I were you, there aren't any more spare clothes," she said curtly. Just at that moment, the boom of the sail closest to the two went flying to the left.

"Whoa!" Harrison exclaimed, ducking before nearly being thrown overboard by a beam of wood.

"Why do you want to know about my life?" Astrid asked, taking an ear bud out, she hoped for an answer.

"Well, because you're different from anyone else I've ever met," he said, shrugging and taking a seat on the deck before jumping up. "Gah!" He yelped, turning around to see that the deck was soaked from the waves.

Astrid started to laugh and he then turned to face her, face turning red.

"You think that this is funny?" He asked incredulously, trying to hide the wet spot on his butt by turning to face her.

"Why yes, yes I do. Don't tell me that you didn't expect to get wet on a sailboat," she sniggered, trying to suppress the laughter still trying to erupt from her.

"Ha ha ha," he deadpanned, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "So, that name?" He asked again still determined to get one from her.

"Hofferson," she smiled, the laughter still lingering but dying away. "Oh we're almost there!" She exclaimed excitement in her voice.

"Almost where?" Harrison asked, looking around only to see ocean close by and then some homes further away on the shore.

"Oh nowhere," Astrid smiled, walking over to lower the anchor. "Hey can you help with the sails?" She asked, gesturing to the rigging that ran up the mast of the boat.

"Oh, uh sure. I haven't done something like this before though," he admitted, running his hand through the hair on his head.

"It's quite easy really, all you have to do is hold this rope here until I need more slack," Astrid said simply, walking over to the mast and pointing Harrison to the end of the green rope she was holding.

When the sails were all said and done with, Harrison stood awkwardly trying not to stare at Astrid.

"Did you wear a suit?" Astrid asked, catching Harrison off guard.

"Um, no," he muttered, looking down at his feet.

"Darn, looks like you'll be missing the all the fun," Astrid teased, walking over to the wheel and lifting up a cushion and grabbing a pair of goggles and a mesh bag.

"Why? W-what are you g-going to do?" He stammered, getting even more nervous with every passing second.

"I am going to go and collect my dinner," she stated, looking at him every now and then as she took her clothes off to reveal a turquoise bikini.

"And what would that be?" Harrison was completely awestruck at the girl standing before him, and then she dived off the side of the boat without answering him.

Harrison had gotten bored of just sitting where he was, so he had wandered back below deck for a while. When he was below deck, he had noticed that it had looked like someone was living here. He then went back up to where he had seen Astrid take the goggles and bag from and took a seat. He sat in silence as he waited for her to return.

Almost immediately, after he sat down, he closed his eyes. Something banged against the side of the boat, startling Harrison awake.

"Hey! I could use some help over here!" Astrid shouted, throwing her bag up onto the starboard deck.

Harrison got up and looked for her only finding the bag she took down with her now filled with scallops. He walked to where the bag was and looked over the side to see Astrid struggling to find her grip on the side.

"Well don't just stand there, help me up," she ordered, and then continued to mutter under her breath, something about polish and her mother.

"Okay," he said, leaning over to take her hand. Once he had her hand, he yanked her up over the side.

"Thanks, I wasn't expecting there to not be any barnacles sticking to the side," she observed, taking her hand from his and picked up her bag of scallops and walked over to grab her clothes before descending below to the boats cabin, she closed and locked the door behind her.

The first thing Astrid did below deck was fill the tiny sink with water for the shellfish. She then proceeded to one of the cabinets that she kept towels. After drying off, she walked over to another cabinet; she grabbed a fresh pair of clothes from it and got dressed.

When she opened up the door again, she saw that Harrison had found the bench and made himself quite comfortable; in fact, he had even closed his eyes. Astrid smiled to herself as she took advantage of how he was laying across the bench, hands behind his head and legs outstretched and crossed. Astrid bit her lip and walked closer to him making sure not to wake him up. She stopped as she stepped on a floorboard that creaked and looked up; he hadn't made any indication of being disturbed.

Astrid continued to tiptoe quietly towards a sleeping Harrison. When she was standing over him, she moved so that her face was directly above his. She studied his face, she noticed a small scar on the upper right side of his chin, and that he had freckles that scattered across his nose and cheeks. The wind was blowing softly, and his brunette-auburn hair blew across his face gently. Astrid leaned in even closer that she could now feel his breath on her nose.

She barely thought before she leaned in, without realizing it and pressed her lips to his for a split second before she pulled away and made up an excuse for being so close to him by ringing her hair out on his face.

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, I might be able to post another tonight, but if not I will sometime in the morning. I want to know what you think Harrison will do next, do you think that he knew she kissed him or not? Please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**From the reviews I got from you guys, it looks like you want Hiccup to know that he kissed. I'll see what I can do for you (; I don't own Httyd franchise, please review. **

Harrison woke up with a start to the slight pressure he felt, just as he opened his eyes, he saw water coming splashing down on his face. "What the? Astrid, did you just kiss me?" He spluttered, still wiping the water off his face. He looked up to see Astrid's back to him and both of her hands on the helm.

"Hmm? What are you talking about? All I did was wake you up by ringing out my hair," she shrugged the issue off before moving to raise the anchor. "Well now that you're awake, you could help raise the sails," she suggested.

"Yeah, sure," he said getting up, "I mean how hard could it possibly be?"

"Well let's just say harder than pulling me out of the water," Astrid gave him an all-knowing smile. When Astrid finished with the anchor, she watched Harrison struggles with the sails. "Who knew that you could pull a girl out of the water with easy, but become a hiccup with raising sails," Astrid giggled at the sight before her.

"Yeah, well it would be easier with some help you know," he glared out of the corner of his eyes at her. "Why aren't you helping?"

"Well because, I had to learn to do this by myself without any help so I feel like doing the same to you," she concluded, taking a seat to watch in amusement.

"So, do you live here or something?" He asked Astrid, catching her off guard by the topic.

"I used to, then I moved in with my friend Rachael," Astrid answered cautiously, eyeing him curiously.

"Oh yeah? When did this all happen?" Harrison asked, more intrigued by the way she was eyeing him.

"Um, well I left home in the winter and lived here until the spring. By then I had sailed to the harbors of New York City. My mother had figured out that I had run away with the boat, so she sent some guys after me to take it back. I had been working at some bar near Times Square where I met Rachael. After I explained to her, what I was going through she let me come live with her and her brother in Little Italy. At a party, I had found out that she and her brother are twins and a few years older than me. At the end of the spring, we decided to move back here for the summer," Astrid had decided to leave out the reason why she had run away from home.

"Wow, so that girl that was with you on the yacht last night is older than you? I didn't even notice," he commented, astounded at what the girl he was talking to has been through.

"Uh yeah, so know you know about me, but I don't know about you," she hinted, leaning forward a little to give emphasis on wanting to know about him.

"Oh, there isn't much to me, I was born here in the U.S. and then moved to Norway to help my parents take care of my grandfather. Then a few years after he died, we moved back here," he said simply.

"What happened to your mother? I saw your dad last night but not your mom," Astrid ventured into the topic, unsure how Harrison would react.

"Oh, well that's a touchy subject," he told her sourly. "My mom died in Norway fighting ovarian cancer," Harrison disclosed to her. "My father hates it when I tell people about her, it just keeps on reminding him that she is gone," he looked down and then out to the ocean.

"I'm sorry," Astrid empathized; she knew how it felt to lose a family member. "Would you maybe want to be cheered up by swinging by a cookout?" she realized what she had just asked included him coming over, and actually socializing with siblings who got along when not close each other. She groaned inwardly to herself.

Harrison had agreed to go by the cookout, which happened every Friday. Astrid and Harrison were just reaching the short white picket fence gate surrounding the small front yard and the makeshift patio out back. Astrid had to park her jeep on the street because lawn chairs and folding chairs were located on the driveway.

"Hey nice of you to join the party," Tony greeted the two from behind the grill, that was also on the driveway.

"Who's that?" Harrison whispered to Astrid, and nodding his head in Tony's direction.

"That's Rachael's brother, he typically isn't here, but Friday's are the exception," Whispered back before walking up and giving Tony a friendly hug. "Well that's a surprise, you don't reek of alcohol," Astrid told Tony before letting go and showing him the scallops. "Look at what I've got," she teased, her voice rose in a mocking tone.

"Looks good," Tony said, "Why don't you go get those skewered," he pointed the spatula in his right hand towards the back door.

"Come on Harrison, you can help," Astrid motioned Harrison to follow her, snapping his attention from the man standing at the grill.

Inside, Astrid walked over to the kitchen sink just a few feet away from the door. Harrison followed her in, and his jaw almost dropped at how home the summer home looked. The kitchen was small, but there was enough room for someone to move around easily. The color of the walls was a pale yellow color, white cabinets, and there were sandy colored tiles with bits and pieces of shells mixed into the stone.

He turned to the right and saw a slightly larger living area with stairs leading up to the second floor against the farthest wall. The floors were wooden, and an oval carpet with different shades of blue spiraling threw it. On top of the carpet was a coffee table and a couch and chair adjacent to it. A television was on the opposite side of the bay window where the couch stood. The walls were a light blue and a mobile of glassfish and orbs hung from the ceiling in the corner of the couch and chair. The open wall space had photos of the three residents from various ages and all together.

"Who designed this place?" Harrison asked, completely at awe at how the space was utilized.

"Oh, uh I did," Astrid answered, dumping the scallops shells in the sink and turned the tap on hot to wash away all the sea scum.

"It's amazing," Harrison marveled.

"Tha–"Astrid was cut off by the loud banging of the front door opening.

"Hey girley," Rachael said to Astrid, she then took notice of Harrison and put a hand up to her mouth and pointed at him with her other, "that's the guy from last night isn't it?" she whispered to Astrid.

Astrid gave a barely noticeable nod to her friend before returning to the shellfish. "So what film are we going to make fun of tonight?" Astrid asked her roommate, she scooped up the now clean scallops and put them in a big pot to boil.

"Airplane," Rachael sniggered.

"What?! Come on, you know I don't like that one," Astrid complained.

"I know, that's why I chose it," Rachael was still sniggering.

"Only because you always choose it," Astrid muttered before walking by her friend, hitting her on her arm before running upstairs to use bathroom.

With Astrid gone, Rachael turned to Harrison. "So, what are you doing here?" Rachael inquired, hands on her hips.

She was just slightly taller than Harrison, after he noted that she was wearing heals. "Uh, Astrid invited me," he answered shifting his weight from being nervous.

"Well, I'll have you know that I and my brother are very protective of her, so we won't hesitate to interfere if you upset her," Rachael took a menacing step towards Harrison and grabbing the front of his shirt collar.

"Uh, yep, got it," Harrison was glancing down at Rachael's fist clutching his shirt.

"Great, now here take this bowl out to the table," Rachael smiled, and handing him a bowl of what appeared to be salad she shoved him out the backdoor a little too eagerly.

**So what do you think about Rachael being protective of her friend? I would really like to hear from you guys. Tell me what you think is going to happen in the next chapter. Do you think that something is going to go wrong at the group's little cook out? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**So the next few days are going to be hectic, tomorrow we're going up north and staying overnight for the Rafting for Wishes event and on Friday I'm going to my friend's birthday party and on Saturday we leave on a 6 am flight for Florida and come home the next Saturday. I probably will not be able to update like at all next week unless I can get my hands on a computer. I'm going to write some chapters in advance, so that if I can update, I won't have to write the chapter first. **

**I don't own the Httyd franchise, and please review.**

While upstairs, Astrid had just decided to take a shower to wash off all the seawater left on her. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, turning the knob on the door to the hall; a meow was heard on the other side. Astrid poked her head out the door to see a cream-colored mainecoon cat sitting in front of the door.

"Hey there, Toothless," Astrid greeted the cat. Opening the door more, she bent down to pick up the large cat. Standing up again, she walked with the cat to her and Rachael's bedroom. "How's my favorite cat on this day?" She asked the cat, knowing he wouldn't answer; she placed him on her bed so that she could get dressed. Going into the drawer, Astrid decided to put a pair of sweat pants and a plain t-shirt on.

After she was dressed, Astrid looked back over at her bed to see Toothless lying on his back, ready to be pet. Toothless looked at her, waiting to be pet, he yawned showing her his toothless mouth.

"Aww, someone wants some attention," Astrid smirked, petting the cat some more before picking him up and walking downstairs.

"So I see that the pampered one has found his owner," Rachael teased, Astrid when she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh come on, Rachael, it's not like you don't pamper him either," Astrid retorted, slipping on a pair of flip-flops and leaned against the wall. "When will the other two be here?" Astrid asked.

"I think that Freddy will be here in like five minutes, but who knows about Heather. I honestly don't know what my brother sees in that stuck up snob," Rachael commented, picking up a bowl of chips and walking outside, Astrid followed her.

Outside, the sun was making its way slowly towards the horizon, turning the sky different shades of pinks, oranges, and yellows. Music was playing, although static was present, the song was still understandable. Tony was still at the grill, and Harrison was sitting in one of the lawn chairs, when a car pulled up to the side of the house. A bulky man got out of the car, it was Freddy, and he had a store-bought container of cookies in his hand.

Rachael placed the chips on the table before walking over to Freddy and giving him a kiss. "Hey you, I'm glad that you could make it," Rachael batted her eyelashes at Freddy.

"You know that I wouldn't miss it for the world," Freddy said before kissing Rachael's cheek and walking towards the table.

Astrid started to descend from the few steps that led to the house. "Hi Freddy," Astrid greeted. Harrison then lifted his head from the looking at the ground when he heard Astrid's voice.

"Hey, Astrid," Freddy nodded in her direction, "who's your friend?"

"Oh come on, you know Toothless," Astrid said, lifting the cat in her arms a little to kiss its head. "But that's Harrison," Astrid then answered, knowing who Freddy meant.

"Oh, you have a cat," Harrison spoke up when he saw the mainecoon in Astrid's arms.

Astrid then looked at him. "Yeah, is there a problem?"

"Well it's just that I'm allergic to cats," Harrison admitted, he looked at the cat apprehensively, hoping that his allergies wouldn't act out too much.

"Oh," Astrid frowned a little, still standing where she was. She then turned her attention to a girl with unnatural black hair and red highlights walking towards the small gathering. The girl walked right up to Tony and smacked him across the face before kissing him hard on the lips.

"I told you to call me last night!" The girl whisper-yelled at Tony.

"I was? I was probably drunk, that's why I don't remember," Tony gave her a half grin.

"Uh, Heather," Rachael said walking up to the newcomer, getting her attention, "yeah, glad I got your attention. Look this isn't some bar, so if you want to take you attitude there be my guest, but we have children her, so I would appreciate it if you kept this whole thing between you and my brother pg," Rachael interrupted the argument, gesturing to Harrison and Astrid.

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Rachael, we're not kids."

"Sure you are, I mean I have to give you advice on all kinds of things still," Rachael insisted.

"Uh, you guys, let's change the subject," Freddy suggested, taking a seat next to Harrison.

"Good idea," Harrison agreed.

"Alright, so who's going to the Fourth of July party over at The Breakers?" Freddy asked the group.

"I'm pretty sure the whole town is going," Astrid rolled her eyes and walked over to the table, opposite of the occupied seats. "I mean I heard that it's being thrown to welcome you and your dad to Newport.

"Ahh! You're Snotlout's cousin! You look so much better in person," Heather shrieked, leaving Tony's side to sit on the table in front of Harrison.

"Um, yeah. H-how do you know m-my cousin?" Harrison managed to stutter.

"Oh we went to prep school a few years back, we were the hottest couple," Heather flaunted, flipping her hair to add emphasis.

Tony hadn't heard the current conversation; he walked over to the table with a plate stacked with hamburgers. "Hey, Astrid, could you go get the ketchup and stuff?" Tony asked.

"Sure," Astrid answered, walking over to the house shifting Toothless into one arm and opening the door with her free hand. Once inside, she walked to the coffee table and put Toothless down; he meowed in protest but didn't make an effort to move.

"I'll be back for you after dinner," she told the cat walking to the fridge to get the condiments. She looked at Toothless one more time before leaving to join the others.

After everyone left, Astrid fell onto her bed. "Well this was a long day," she looked over at Rachael who was also getting into her own bed.

"Yeah, it was, now get some sleep," Rachael agreed before she heard a meow at the door. She got up and opened the door to find Toothless.

"Astrid, your lover is here," Rachael teased, picking him up and handing him to Astrid.

"Come on, you know that my brother adopted him off the street," Astrid said, putting her arms out for the cat. "Toothless would've died if my brother didn't adopt him. He can't fend for himself without his teeth," Astrid started to doze off with Toothless in her arms.

**So what did you guys think? How did you like how I presented Toothless, and Harrison being allergic? What do you think will happen next? Please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**Alright, who else noticed that I called Snoutlout by his actual name instead of his name in this story? I have wanted to write their actual names so much but it just slipped then. Thursday afternoon and hope from Meredith Bay and might be heading back up tonight to see the live music and fireworks. So here is the new chapter, I don't own Httyd and please feel free to leave a review.**

*_*_*_*senior year for Astrid*_*_*_*

"Hey, watch where you're going, freak!" A football jock yelled after walking into Astrid in the hall. Astrid glared daggers in the jock's direction while bending down to pick up her books.

When Astrid was bending down to get her things, someone knocked into her and she went falling to the ground. She didn't even get an apology, so she just slipped into the nearby class for AP Anatomy and Physiology. Looking around the room, Astrid took her usual seat in the in the back corner near the window.

The bell rang, and Mr. Jones walked into class with his briefcase. "Good morning class," he began, "now I know that it is almost winter break, but there is one more project that I want you to do before we leave."

The class groaned in unison. "You will all be working in pairs," Mr. Jones picked a cup off his desk; "I have your partner and topic written down on these papers. Amelia, why don't you go first?" Mr. Jones held the cup to the student.

"I got paired with Jacob and the topic is Renal Physiology," Amelia looked over to Jacob and rolled her eyes.

The last student to choose a paper was Eric, Astrid hated the guy, she knew that she was going to be paired with him, and she was the only one left. "Who's Astrid? I don't think that we have someone with that name in the school," Eric looked at the piece of paper in confusion and then at Mr. Jones.

"Why Eric, Astrid is my star pupil, she won the science scholarship this year," Mr. Jones frowned, confusion still on Eric's face. "For crying out loud, she sits right in the back," Mr. Jones gestured towards the back of the class to Astrid, everyone turned around to see for themselves.

Astrid just wanted to hide; she heard a few of her classmates ask '_when did she get here?' _She hated drawing attention to herself, and now to make matters worse, she was paired with Eric, the captain of the football team.

"So, Eric, what is your topic? Please share with the class," Mr. Jones asked, leaning on the side of the desks.

"Ugh, reproductive system," Eric complained. A few of the other jocks in the class started to howl, clearly making Astrid turn bright red.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Astrid scurried out of class to try to get to her next class without confrontation in the halls.

"Yo, Science nerd!" Eric shouted after her.

Astrid cringed and turned around slowly. "Yes?"

"I don't plan on doing any of this assignment unless we get to do some reproducing ourselves," Eric smiled coyly at her.

"Um, I don't want to have sex with you, and you are going to do part of this project," Astrid declared before walking towards her next class.

Eric grabbed her by the arm and turned her back around. "Now you listen to me bitch, I always get what I want, so you better let me get my way or else we're going to have a problem. I know that you don't want to have any trouble, do you?" Eric spat in her face before shoving her away and walking in the opposite direction.

That evening, Astrid was walking to a little café to do an outline for the project, when a Mercedes pulled up next to her.

"Hey, freak, get in," Eric shouted out the window to Astrid.

Astrid eyed him apprehensively before walking to the passenger side and getting in.

"Now, we're going to work on this project," Eric told her before stepping on the gas. The car flew down the icy road, and Astrid was praying for her life. A few minutes later, the car pulled up to a large home. The car stopped in front of the door.

"Get out, and follow me," Eric commanded.

Astrid followed him through the elegant home quietly. The two reached the main stairs, and made their way to the second floor. They went through the first door on the right, it was Eric's room.

"Sit over there, I'll be right back, don't touch anything," he said pointing to a chair in front of a desk.

Astrid took the seat, she didn't like it though, and her back was to the door. Eric left the room. Astrid waited patiently for a few minutes.

A hand clamped down over her mouth. She tried to break free, but her captor was far too strong for her. She felt the chair tipping back a little, her vision went dark. She heard whispers, they were boys' voices. Kicking the chair fell over, and she wasn't on the ground but in the air before falling onto something soft. It was a bed. She was going to be raped. With all the strength she could muster, she bit down on the hand over her mouth. To her relief, the hand left her mouth, and many curses followed. Taking this opportunity, Astrid got off the bed, took the blindfold off, grabbed her things and left.

When she was outside, she knew that she couldn't stay in Newport; Eric would only find her again. She already wanted to leave due to her mother, and this just gave her even more of a reason. Astrid made up her mind, tears streaking down her face, she ran to her family's sailboat and left that night.

Astrid was thankful to have a hotspot on the boat so that she could send her teachers an email, requesting to finish the year via online. The next morning, her teachers agreed, and she let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding.

*_*_*_*End flashback*_*_*_*

It had been nearly a week since Astrid last saw Harrison. She had been able to get her mother to change the party's theme to a masquerade theme, so that she could hide in the crowds if anybody was searching for her, she had never told her mother of the incident her senior year.

"Hey, Astrid, you almost ready to leave?" Rachael asked, snapping Astrid out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, let's go," Astrid said, pushing the front door open and walking to her jeep.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Rachael put a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right," Astrid gave a small smile.

"Now come on, let's go," Rachael said, walking to the passenger side of the jeep and climbing in.

Astrid started the car and they drove to The Breakers.

Upon reaching the famous home of the Vanderbilt's, the two girls were greeted by Astrid's mom standing in front of the main entrance.

"Oh I am so glad that you could make it," Astrid's mother said, walking towards Astrid, arms out.

Astrid ignored the gesture. "Mother, this is Rachael," Astrid introduced her friend. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go get ready," Astrid said bluntly, walking inside with Rachael.

"Wow, Astrid, I knew you said your family home was nice, but this is better than nice," Rachael said awestruck at the sight of the Great Hall.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," Astrid said, walking to the grand staircase. When she reached the split in the stairs, she turned to the right and walked into the room on the left, her bedroom. "Just as I left, except for the fact that it has been dusted," Astrid commented, looking around her room.

"Whoa, this is like, huge, "Rachael said, behind Astrid. Astrid's bedroom was painted light green, ivory, and cream, on different surface designs. The room over looked the backyard that was already bustling with people setting up for the party.

"Well, old house, big rooms," Astrid shrugged walking to open up a closet. "What are you going to where?" She asked her friend.

"I dunno some super hero probably," Rachael answered, holding up a bag of clothes, the contents not distinguishable.

"You guess?" Astrid gave her friend a quizzical look.

"Well yeah, I always went with superheroes, at Halloween parties in New York," Rachael said, dumping the bags contents on Astrid's bed. The costume Rachael had ended up being two. "Oh, sweet, I have my Black Widow Costume from last year. Oh, and look it's my Captain America one from a few years ago. We're going to be the hottest ones there. Here Captain America should fit you," Rachael handed Astrid the Captain America costume.

**Okay so I do know that The Breakers is now owned by the preservation society, but this is FanFiction, plus an AU so I can do what I want. So I found a website with most of the home's rooms as a picture, but I couldn't find Astrid's in this story, but it looks exactly like the one on the bottom just not as colorful, just plain and simple. site/entry/the-breakers/ . Oh, also, Astrid was a wallflower in high school, her brother was her best friend, and since he died, she just shut the idea of making friends of course until Rachael and Tony. What do you think is going to happen at the party? Please review and tell me what you think. I have no clue when I will update next, so hang in there.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

**So it is a bright and sunny day here in beautiful Florida. Yes, I am now on my family vacation and at my Nana's house, so I get to type! As of right now, this story is at 4,955 views, wow you guys are amazing. I don't own Httyd franchise and please review.**

"What's that?" Astrid asked, eyeing Rachael as she slipped something from the back of her belt.

"Oh, this? It's mine," Rachael said, holding up the object for Astrid to see, it was a simple handgun.

"Yeah, I see that, but why do you have it?" Astrid asked, staring at her friend nervously.

"Oh, well, you can't tell anyone, but I'm an undercover cop," Rachael answered, placing the gun on Astrid's bed, before starting to take her clothes off.

"And what makes you think that I should believe you?" Astrid asked, she was in the process of putting her Captain America costume on, the outfit was a tight fit, so it showed off all of her curves.

"Well if I wasn't an undercover cop and was a psychotic maniac instead, don't you think that you would be dead by now?" Rachael challenged.

"Good point," Astrid replied, pulling her hair into the outfit's mask.

"Yeah, besides I haven't been out for work in a while," Rachael shrugged her shoulders as she zipped up the front of her costume.

When both girls were properly clothed for them party, some guests had already started to arrive. Most of them were tourists on vacation with their families so far, but there were also some of the local residents, like the Johnsons whose daughter went to school with Astrid.

As the two girls made their way to the backyard, they bumped into Tony and Freddy, Tony was dressed as Jack Sparrow and Freddy was dressed as Patrick Star. The group walked to the big tent that was set up in the center of the yard. The costumes were simply amazing, most of the elementary school girls were either dressed as fairies or their favorite Disney Princesses.

There were a lot more people under a tent than there was previously thought. Astrid noticed Spencer and his parents by the punch bowl, a petite ginger clinging to his arm, Astrid thought that she recognized the girl as Katherine, a prodigy art student. Heather was also nearby, she was flirting with some guys dressed as what they claimed to be Michael Phelps. Looking around though, Astrid could not find Harrison in the crowd, but she did see Eric.

"Shit," she whispered under her breath, catching Rachael's attention.

"What's wrong?" Rachael asked.

"You know that guy from senior year, he's here," Astrid said making a move to walk in the opposite direction.

Rachael grabbed Astrid's arm. "Dude, don't freak, masquerade remember? He won't recognize you," Rachael encouraged, "hopefully," she adds barely audible.

"Okay, Miss cop," Astrid said, walking back next to her friend.

Rachael hit her. "Dude! Don't blow my cover!" Rachael whisper-yelled at Astrid.

"Sorry," Astrid apologized, rubbing her arm.

"Hey, look, it's your new friend," Rachael nudged her in the arm teasingly.

"Where?" Astrid asked, not looking around, but glaring at her older friend.

"Over there, talking to some blonde, and behind Mr. Jorgenson," Rachael pointed in the direction Harrison was to show Astrid.

"Yeah, but that also happens to be where Eric is, I'm good here," Astrid's voice quavered a little.

"Look, I see the way you look at him, I see a crush in your eyes, plus the dude is totally heads over heels for you," Rachael admitted, shoving Astrid forward a little.

"NO, Rachael, I don't want to go over there," AStrid answered, trying to stop Rachael from pushing her even further away from the boys they were with.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun," Rachael teased, still pushing Astrid towards Harrison.

"I'm going to kill you," Astrid nearly shouted, her voice lost in the noise of the crowd, her resistance was futile at this point.

"Hey, dude, I forget your name, but here's your friend," Rachael announced, reaching Harrison and leaving Astrid by herself.

Astrid was trying to hide behind her plastic shield, her face turned bright red in the process. Harrison was dressed as Indiana Jones, this made Astrid blush more. The presence of Astrid made the blonde that he was talking to walk off to talk with Spencer, Astrid recognized the girl as Amelia.

"Um, hi, do I know you?" Harrison asked, gesturing to Astrid.

Astrid stared at him like seriously. "What? You mean that you don't recognize my face?"

"Well, um, half of it is hidden by a mask," he pointed to the blue mask. "Maybe if you take it off I will," he offered.

Astrid glanced behind him to see Eric looking in her direction. She looked back at Harrison stiffly, "Actually, I'd prefer not to right now," she said.

"Why? What does it matter?" he asked looking behind himself to try and see what she was looking at.

"Because, I could show you somewhere else, like maybe outside," Astrid suggested, making an attempt to slink away to the tent's entrance.

"Okay then, let's go, lead the way," he motioned his hands in her direction, ready to follow.

Outside the tent, the air was cooler and the lights from the tent stretched across the yard creating oblong shadows. Astrid and Harrison were walking towards the estate's gardens.

"So I think that we've gone far enough," Harrison said aloud.

"Okay," Astrid said, turning back to face him. She pulled her mask back, away from her head.

"Astrid?" Harrison asked astonished.

"Yeah, it's me," she answered.

"I thought that you left Newport, I haven't seen you in a week," he said, grabbing her arms.

"I transferred jobs. I work at glass blowing now," Astrid said.

"Why?" he asked, still holding her arms.

"Because I knew too many people who went to the restaurant, I didn't want one of them to recognize me," Astrid said quietly, looking away from Harrison.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting a hand on her cheek and facing her back to him.

"It's nothing, it's just that the other kids my age don't like me," Astrid admitted.

"I like you," Harrison said, pulling her into a hug.

**I hope that you guys liked this chapter. I don't know when I'll update next, being on vacation and all, so bear with me. **  
**What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? I know, but what do you think? Please pm or review to let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

**Hey you guys,I probably won't be able to update until Wednesday night/Thursday morning because of going to a hotel in Orlando, so yeah. Also I have to use google docs right now and I absolutely hate it, I like my Microsoft. Again, I don't own the Httyd Franchise and please review.**

Astrid resisted the urge to tell him that she had known that he liked her since he kissed her on the Jorgenson's yacht, but bit her tongue and accepted his hug.

"I will always like you," he said, hugging her tighter.

"I'm sure you will," she said back, not really paying to him, but to a shadow across the yard.

"I'll never let you forget that,"he declared to her.

Astrid gasped, and tried to break the hug, her eyes wide with fear.

Harrison was confused and hurt at this, until he noticed that Astrid wasn't looking at him but past him. He turned around to see a tall large shadow heading their way. While Harrison's head was turned, Astrid broke free of him and took off running. When he turned back around to see Astrid running towards the front gate of the estate.

The dark figure walked up to Harrison, and without a word punch him squarely in the face. The force of the blow made him stumble backwards to the ground. The figure continued walking to where Astrid was headed.

Harrison got up immediately and ran to the front gate after the two in front of him. Astrid was no where in sight when he reached the drive. He turned his head towards the grand home to see headlights turn on and grow bigger the closer they got to him.

The vehicle stopped in front of Harrison. "Quick, get in!" a female voice shouted, he recognized it as Astrid's.

Harrison did as she said stepping into the passenger seat. "Astrid, what's going on?" he asked, twisting his torso to face her.

"Oh, just a high school jock who didn't get his way with me," Astrid answered nervously before taking her phone out of her pocket.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, hoping that his thoughts were wrong.

Astrid dialed a number into her phone as the jeep slipped passed the front gates. The person on the other line answered. "Hey, it's me. I'm getting chased by Eric, and I would really appreciate some help… We just exited this place and are heading towards America's Cup Ave. … Me and Harrison, now please hurry," Astrid hung up the phone.

There were many questions floating around his mind, but he was only able to ask one. "Who's this Eric guy that you're so afraid of?" puzzlement present on his face.

"He tried to rape me in high school," Astrid managed to say before there was a jerky motion of the jeep. They had been hit from the rear by an all too familiar Mercedes for Astrid. She pressed down on the gas more, gaining speed.

"What?!" Harrison was in total shock.

The jeep skidded a little on a tight turn, the ground was covered in wet leaves that fell during a violent rainstorm earlier that day. "Hang on," Astrid ordered, ignoring his exclamation.

As Astrid turned her jeep around another tight corner, the Mercedes hit them from the rear again, causing her to lose control and the jeep tumbled towards a rock wall. The last thing that she saw was the flashing of colors, and her last thought was that she was going to be with her father and brother again before losing consciousness.

**Please don't hate me! I know exactly what I'm doing, so please don't hate me. Sorry if this chapter is kinda short, but this was the only way that I could make it work. Here is what I want to know, who thinks that Astrid is still alive or is she dead? Please tell me what you think either via review or pm. I may update tonight, so that all of you don't hate me too too much.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

**Sorry I didn't update last night, it was the premiere of this year's Shark Week, so I just naturally had to watch it. I don't own the Httyd Franchise and please review.**

Astrid's head was killing her, it hurt just to open her eyes. When she did manage to, she could barely see, the scene in front of her was very bright. Her ears were ringing loudly, then she managed to hear a beeping in the room. She went to put a hand on her forehead, but there was something hard wrapped around her hand. Looking at her hand, she saw that it was wrapped in a cast. Her vision started to return to her, she was in a hospital room.

The door opened and a doctor walked in. "Hello, Miss Vanderbilt," the doctor greeted her, "how are you feeling?"

"Who's Miss Vanderbilt?" Astrid asked, looking at the doctor like he had five heads.

"Why you are," he wrote something down on his clipboard. "Can you tell me what happened the night of your crash? We already asked Mr. Haddock," he informed her.

"What crash?" Astrid's heart rate picked up.

"Ahh, amnesia, we'll be back to ask you in a few hours," the doctor said leaving the room.

Astrid had no idea what this man was talking about, she didn't know why she was here, and she just wanted to go home. There was some shouting out in the hall, she didn't know who it was, but she thought the voice was female. The door then opened to show a girl slightly older than her.

"Hey, kid, how are you feeling," the girl asked.

"My head hurts. You're Rebecca, right?" Astrid asked.

"No silly, it's me Rachael," she said, sitting at the foot of Astrid's bed.

"That's right," Astrid whispered to herself. "Where am I?" She asked looking at her friend.

"They had to airlift you to Boston, so Boston Children's Hospital," Rachael answered.

"Why am I here?" Astrid asked.

"You were in a car accident with Harrison, Eric rear-ended you guys. He's in jail now for attempted murder," Rachael said, laying a hand on Astrid's leg.

"I don't know a Harrison," Astrid scrunched her eyebrows.

"Thought you wouldn't remember him," Rachael commented.

"Is he okay?" Astrid asked, sounding concerned. "I mean if he was in a car with me, I must know him," she reassured herself.

"Yeah, you guys met three weeks ago. And he had to have surgery," Rachael said.

"Where is he? I want to make sure that he is alright," Astrid tried to get up only to fall on the ground.

"Whoa, hold on, you stay here, and I'll go get him," Rachael decided helping Astrid back into bed.

Rachael left the room, and Astrid started to doze off while waiting for her friend's return.

"She's in here," Rachael gestured to the door in front of her.

"Okay, thanks," Harrison said pushing the door open.

Once inside, he saw Astrid sleeping. He leaned out the still open door. "Hey, Rachael, she's asleep, what do I do now?" He asked.

"Just go sit somewhere," she answered.

Harrison went to sit in one of the chairs near Astrid's hospital bed. She looked at ease, like nothing had gone wrong at all. He noticed the cast on her arm, and bandages around her chest. She had gotten the worst of the blow. Harrison looked down at his own wound, a missing leg below his left knee.

Lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed Astrid wake up. "Who are you?" she asked, catching his attention.

"Harrison," he answered her.

"You were the one in the car with me?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered, looking at her face.

"How do I know you?" she asked.

"We met on my cousin's yacht, I kissed you and you slapped me for it," he admitted, his face turning red and he moved his hand to the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh, where's my cat?" Astrid asked, panic started to show on her face.

"Hold on," Harrison said standing up and walking towards the door. He left the room to find Rachael.

When he found her, she was with the cat. "Hey, Astrid was asking for him," he said, gesturing to the cat in the pet carrier.

"Go ahead, take him," Rachael said, not looking up from her magazine.

Harrison took the cat from the carrier and carried him to Astrid's room.

"Toothless!" Astrid said when Harrison entered the room. Her arms were outstretched to take to take the mainecoon into her arms.

Harrison placed the cat in her arms, then Astrid looked at him confused. "Aren't you allergic to cats?"

"Yeah, but I took some meds to help with the allergies," he answered, placing his hand at the back of his neck again.

Astrid had started to fall asleep again after what seemed like an hour. Harrison was still in the room with her, but she didn't mind his presence. Her eyes slipped closed, and a few minutes later she felt something press against her lips lightly. Her eyes fluttered open to see Harrison walking towards the door.

"I remember now," she said quietly, her uncasted hand on her lips. Harrison turned around a little and smiled at her before leaving the room.

**I hope that you guys liked this chapter. I found out that the hotel we're going to be staying at has computers in the lobby, so yay! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

**Yeah so I was forced into "forced family fun time" that is why I wasn't able to update the past two days, but I'm at my Nana's again so yay! internet. Here is chapter 12 lots of fluff for the Hiccstrid fans (: I don't own Httyd and please review.**

The next morning, Harrison brought Astrid some breakfast. He had not found much in the hospital cafeteria, a carton of orange juice and a bowl of cereal and milk. When he opened the door to her room, she was still asleep, Toothless still on her lap.

Walking over to the chair next to her bed, he placed the tray of her breakfast down on the counter in the room. He watched her for a while, he thought that she wouldn't mind since she hadn't thrown anything at him yesterday.

After what seemed like a half an hour in his thoughts, Astrid woke up. "Good morning," she greeted, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

This startled Harrison out of his thoughts. "Good morning to you too. I brought you breakfast, there wasn't much," he said, looking at her and pointing his hand towards the tray.

"Thanks, but I'm not that hungry right now," she gave him a small smile.

"Do you mind?" he asked, standing up and gesturing to the the space next to her on the bed.

"Go ahead, I don't think that anyone will be coming in today anyways," she answered, moving Toothless slightly to make more room for him.

"What about the doctors and nurses?" He asked.

"Well, I think that they have to change these bandages soon, so you'll have to leave then," Astrid informed him, looking down at the bandage wrapped around her chest.

"Okay, I don't know what to do in the meantime though," Harrison said, sitting next to Astrid, their hand almost touching.

Some time passed as the two of them looked out the window to the other buildings and busy streets of Boston. Astrid had started to fall asleep a little, but Toothless had woken her up again with a mew.

"So, are you with anyone?" Astrid asked, tilting her head to get a better look at Harrison's face.

This caught him by surprise. "Um.. no, w-why do you ask?" He turned red and started to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Just wondering, you know making small talk," she smiled slyly, petting the cat.

"Small talk is good, I like small talk," he nodded, his skin beginning to return to normal.

"Well, what do you want to do? I mean I can't really walk anywhere, I figured that out yesterday," Astrid laughed a little at the last bit.

"Um, I could go get a book or something?" he suggested, looking at her. She looked beautiful, even dressed in hospital garb. Her hair was loose all around her shoulders and her bangs were threatening to intrude on her eyes.

"Alright, that sounds good," she agreed.

Harrison started to stand and make his way to the door. Before he had walked two feet Astrid called out to him. "Hey, I can't reach it, but I was hoping that you could hand me that tray now," she had a hand outstretched to the counter her breakfast tray was on.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," he said, turning to grab the tray and hand it to her. When he placed the tray on her lap, he gave her a small kiss on the cheek, earning a hiss from the cat.

Astrid broke out into laughter at her cat's actions, and saw Harrison back away bright red. Without another word, he left her room.

When the door closed behind him, it opened again to show the doctor and two nurses. "Good morning, Astrid, we're going to inspect the wounds on your chest now," he informed her. The nurses that were with him moved towards her and took the cat and tray off the bed. They then went to pull the blanket back and helped her sit on the side of the bed. The two nurses then helped each other unwind the bandage around Astrid's chest.

When the bandage was completely off, the doctor started to inspect the wounds to her rib cage. "Looks good, you are very lucky, you'll be here for another few nights before you can go home. Maureen, Linda, please put fresh bandages on her, and then help her to stand," the doctor ordered.

The nurses did as they were told. They helped Astrid stand and she took a few wobbly steps with their help around the room.

"You're going to have to be careful with walking for a while, but feel free to have someone assist you with walking for a while until you can walk fine again," the doctor said as the nurses helped Astrid onto the bed again.

"Where's my mother?" Astrid asked, noticing that she hadn't visited.

"She said that she was unable to deal with the fact that she might lose her child in another car accident over the phone. We will call her now, and tell her that you are well on the road to recovery," the doctor answered, walking to the door with the two nurses.

When they were gone, was deeply lost in her thoughts, that she didn't know that someone had joined her on the hospital bed again. She was snapped back into reality when someone called her name. It was Harrison, he was now sitting next to her on the bed, legs crossed at the ankle. She looked at him blankly, and then laid her head back on the pillow.

"Astrid, are you okay?" he repeated now that she acknowledged him. He looked concerned, his hand on hers.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she fibbed, leaning on his shoulder. She couldn't believe that all her friends had come to see her, but her own mother hadn't, her mother was at her brother and father's bedside with her when they were in the ICU until their very last breaths, but didn't even bother to show for her own daughter. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh.

Harrison looked down at her and put his arm around her, hand resting on her shoulder. He kissed her forehead, and laid his head against hers. Toothless jumped up onto Astrid's lap and purred.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I hope to have another one up sometime tomorrow, but no guarantees. I also know exactly how this story is going to end, so that's good. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

**So hopefully this chapter has more stuff in it, because I write as I go, I have nothing planned out except for in my mind which I hopefully won't forget. I don't own the Httyd Franchise and please review.**

"Home sweet home, I hope," Rachael commented as she and Astrid drove up to The Breakers.

"Yeah, at least I don't have to really do anything. Plus, when my mom called before we left she said that she wouldn't bother me," Astrid said, pushing the car door open when the car pulled up in front of the home.

Rachael helped Astrid out of the car and to the home where Astrid pointed towards the library. "I don't feeling like going to my room yet, I'd rather read for a while," she explained.

"Alright, I'll be just a phone call away if you need anything," Rachael said, after placing the pet carrier on the floor and freeing the mainecoon that made no effort to move.

After Rachael left, AStrid's mother came in. "Oh, I'm so glad to have you home, it has been so lonely here," she said happily.

"Yeah, remember our deal? I'd only come here if you left me on my own," Astrid reminded her, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's right, I'll be going then," her mother frowned a little, and left the room.

Once Astrid was alone, she decided to go to the next room over, the music room. Astrid had always liked this room, she and her father and brother would always mess around on the grand piano. She still remembered that she and her brother would play songs together, each one playing the high and low notes of songs. Looking around the room, Astrid saw the last picture of her family that hung in the home, it was the same one as on the sail boat. She closed her eyes, remembering that day, it was her brother's ninth birthday. He had wanted to go out for dinner that night to the country club when a storm rolled in. The storm was stronger than any of the typical ones for that time of the year, and when they left the country club, her father and brother had taken a sports car over while she and her mother were in the family car. A large oak tree had fallen across the street as her brother and father approached, and they hadn't been able to slow down enough before hitting the tree.

Astrid snapped her eyes open. She had had nightmares for months after the crash. Her cell phone rung after a few moments of Astrid wiping silent tears away. She looked at the phone screen, the caller ID had said that it was Hiccup, she had programmed Harrison's name a that after the sailing trip they had at the end of June.

Smiling to herself, she answered the phone. "Hello," she said into the phone.

"Hey, I came by to visit you, but Rachael said that you were at home. Where exactly is home?" He asked, he sounded like he was nervous.

"It's 44 Ochre Point," she answered, biting back a smile.

"Okay, I'll be there shortly," he said before the call ended.

Astrid sat on the piano bench, trying to remember a song off the top of her head when her mother came in. "Astrid, you have a friend here to see you," her mother said from the door to the music room.

"Okay, send them in," Astrid replied, tapping her finger on some of the keys.

Her mother left for a minute and Astrid heard her return with another pair of foot steps following on the marble. "Would you like anything?" Her mother directed the question to Astrid.

"No," Astrid said, turning to face her mother and saw Harrison standing next to her. "Come on in," she gestured to him.

Astrid's mother turned and left the two. "So, you never bothered to mention that you lived here?" Harrison asked astonished that she had kept a secret like this from him.

"I didn't deem it necessary to tell you, besides, I'm pretty sure that you figured it out on your own," she answered, shrugging.

He made a move to say something but then closed his mouth. "You my dear friend, are way smarter than you look," he proclaimed, pointing a finger at her.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't care about if I told you all about me or not, at least I didn't didn't lie to you," she simply said.

Harrison thought it over for a minute, she was right. Dropping the subject, he asked, "So what now? I mean you can't really go anywhere, can you?"

"I might be able to, it just depends on where," she gave him a small smile.

"How does a walk sound?" he suggested.

"I can't really do those yet, I'm still getting used to walking after almost a month in a hospital. Besides, how far can you really go before your leg starts to get irritated?" she pointed at his prosthetic.

"It's getting better," he said wiggling said leg.

"Why don't we do something inside instead?" she asked.

"Alright, this is your house, what is there to do?" he said, moving his hands to gesture to the place around him.

"Well, we have a library, a music room, and a billiards room," she said, making a move to stand.

"How about some pool?" he suggested.

"Sure, sounds fun. But I'll be rusty, I haven't played in ages," Astrid's cheeks turned a little pink under Harrison's gaze.

"I'll help you if you want," he grinned, reaching his hand out for hers.

She took his hand and pulled him towards the billiards room. During the game, she kept making up excuses as to why he should put his arms around her. _To help me aim, _she claimed. Harrison wasn't shy at the help she asked for, even moving closer than needed to help her aim. Once he was so close to her that his breath on her neck gave her goosebumps. Astrid had even turned around to face him after her last turn. They stared into eachothers eyes for a while before both of their heads started to move cove closer together. Harrison put his pool stick on the pool table and grabbed Astrid by the waist, finally pulling her into a kiss. She didn't try to break it either, he took this as a good sign.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Harrison waved as he left the large home.

"See ya," Astrid waved back before going inside to find something to eat.

"Oh, why Astrid, I didn't know that that young man was more than just a friend," her mother said when Astrid walked inside the home.

"You spied on me?" she asked incredulous, yet doubtful.

"More like I walked by the billiards room with your lips locked with his. Did you know that your father and I made you in that very room?" Her mother informed her.

"Okay, eww, mom I didn't need to know that," Astrid said walking past her mom and up the stairs to her room.

**Oh there is nothing like parents scarring their children. I feel like this chapter doesn't have much, I'm kind of at an in between moment for this story, it's weird and awkward, like myself in social situations. What do you guys think the next step in this story will be after this in between stuff? Please review or pm me with your answers.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

**So I was listening to the second movie's soundtrack last night, and was it just me or did anybody else tear up when you know what happened at the end of the Bewilderbeast Battle, the very very end of it? For those of you who already saw it, I think you know what I mean. Anyways, I have something I really want to put in this story, yet I don't know how to introduce it. So, I don't own the Httyd Franchise and please review.**

Astrid had been cooped up at home for over a week and has been looking for something to do out and about. Rachael had cancelled their plans because something had come up, and after their kiss, Harrison had not been around. Astrid was bummed out, not being able to go anywhere because her car had been totaled and her mother had been monitoring her all the time.

Astrid had been wanting to see Harrison, but she couldn't find him because she does not even know where he lives. She was saving a certain punch for him the next time he shows his face.

"Hey, I'm going out on a walk," she yelled from the front hall, not caring where her mother was.

She waited a minute for a reply, her mother did not say anything so Astrid left with a shrug of her shoulders.

It was late afternoon when she was walking past a park. She noticed a familiar mop of auburn hair that belonged to Harrison. Astrid narrowed her eyes and walked up to him. His back was to her, and she did not hold back anything when her fist collided with his arm. Something fell from his lap when he doubled over holding his arm.

"What the-" he managed to say before turning around and stopping mid-sentence. "Oh, it's you," he said flatly, turning back around and picking up what had fallen.

Astrid was shocked that he barely even acknowledged her presence. "That's all you have to say? No exclamation as to why I haven't seen you this last week after we kissed?" she asked.

"We've kissed before and haven't seen each other for a while before," he was still speaking flatly, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, but that was different, we didn't know each other then, you just kissed me," she defended.

"I knew that you didn't have a boyfriend," he said, his tone rose a bit and he raised an eyebrow.

Astrid directed her attention to what he was holding in his lap. Moving to the left of him to get a better look. He noticed her movement and hid what he was holding from her view. "What is that?" she asked, pointing to what was in his lap.

"It's nothing," he turned his head away so that she couldn't see his face.

"Well it certainly isn't nothing. Come on, you can tell me," she said, her face softening as she sat on the park bench next to him.

"No," he said harshly. He turned his head a little towards Astrid. She looked upset, and scooted away from him a little. "Look, it's just a tough time for me and my dad," he explained, fully facing her now.

"Okay, I get it, you need time alone," she said, getting up only to have a hand wrap around her wrist and pull her back down.

"Please don't go," Harrison begged, looking into her eyes.

"I won't," she answered.

"It's just that last year in Norway, I lost my mom," he said, looking down at what was in his hands.

It was a picture of him, his dad, and who Astrid assumed was his mother. "She's really pretty," Astrid said, trying to comfort him.

"Thanks," a small smile played on his lips.

"Hey, do you want to do something?" Astrid asked, changing the subject.

"Like what?" he asked, looking at her.

"Well there's this place that Rachael and I always like to go to," she suggested.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Providence," she said, standing up, "it will be fun," she said the second part in a sing-songy voice.

"Okay, let's go," he muttered, standing up beside her.

It was dark out by the time they reached the place Astrid had suggested to go.

"What is this? A club?" Harrison asked.

Astrid noted that his mood had changed. "Yeah, a place for dancing and stuff," Astrid answered, getting out of his car and walking to the building.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I do not dance," he said, catching up to her.

"Oh come on, it will be fun," Astrid begged. "I mean, I wouldn't want to sit in a car the whole night if I were you," she reasoned.

Harrison narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine. Only because being with complete and utter strangers will be better than sitting by my lonesome in my car," he said through gritted teeth.

When the two stepped over the threshold of the building, they were greeted by the blast of a fast moving beat. The song ended, and they went over to an empty table.

"So I wasn't expecting this," Harrison remarked, looking around.

"It's a hidden gem, because there aren't any strippers yet there aren't any ballroom types," Astrid explained. "You might even have a little fun," she teased.

"I don't dance, remember?" he reminded her, leaning forward for emphasis.

"I bet you have danced before and just aren't telling me," Astrid pursued the topic.

"Only once, with my parents," he admitted sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, what song?" she asked, grinning at the idea that was forming in her mind.

"It's an old one, you probably won't know it," he tried to back out of the subject.

"What do you mean by 'old one?' You're only a year older than me," she stated, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms.

"It's a special song, I don't listen to it anymore," he said, glaring at her from under his hair, trying to guess what she was getting at.

"And why's that?" she inquired.

"It was my parent's wedding song," he disclosed to her.

"Okay, so that just made my job so much easier," she grinned, pulling out her phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a little worried about what she was going to do.

"Googling wedding songs," she smirked at the expression on his face.

"It won't show up, he said confidently, "it was a special one."

"Okay, so either you tell me, or I pull you onto the dance floor," she threatened.

"Okay, okay," he said. "It was For the dwining nd thi drimings," he coughed the last part, making it incomprehensible.

"What was that? I didn't catch it," Astrid said, putting a hand to her ear.

"Fine. For the Dancing and the Dreaming," he muttered, locking eyes with table.

"See? That wasn't so hard," Astrid smiled, placing a hand on his arm. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find the bathroom," she lied, standing up.

"Well, I think it's right there," he said, pointing to a sign behind her, "and you said that you've been here before so you should know where it is," he pointed out.

"Well I haven't been here in a while," she explained quickly before running off.

Harrison watched her go, and she turned away to the right from where the bathrooms were. _Shit, _he thought. Pulling out his phone he dialed her number. He felt something buzz on the table, it was Astrid's phone. He picked it up and saw that his caller ID was Hiccup. Why in the world would she give him the name Hiccup. Then he remembered their conversation on the boat almost a month ago and laughed to himself.

"Here's a special little song for someone who traveled her from Newport," Someone announced over the music as the song ended and a new one began.

Harrison looked up as the familiar tune started. Shock and surprise covered his face. Looking up, he found Astrid on the dance floor. As if almost naturally, he began to whistle the tune. Standing up, he made his way to her.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart. And love.." Harrison sighed, grabbing Astrid's hand. He had not heard this song since his mother had died.

"And love me for eternity," Astrid finished. He looked at her surprised. "MY dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me," she continued. They started to dance to the song, the people standing around them cheering them on.

"But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry! And I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me!" Harrison sang. He and Astrid were now twirling and jumping around faster and faster.

"I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold-"

"I only want you near me!" he cut her off, causing her to laugh.

"To love and kiss, to sweetly hold! For the dancing and dreaming! Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me! I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning! And gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!" They sang together, faster and faster as the tempo picked up. When the song ended they erupted in laughter.

"How do you know that song?" Harrison asked between laughs.

"It's my favorite," Astrid managed between laughs.

The two took deep breaths, and the other club goers applauded them. Astrid took notice at how close they were, blushing; she laid her head on his chest and hugged him. Harrison looked down at her, seeing the tumble of blonde hair and squeezed her right back.

"I knew that I could get you to dance," Astrid remarked as another song with a slower tempo.

Swaying from to side-to-side, Harrison pulled her away a little to look at her. "You sly little thing," he said, pulling her back towards him and laying his head on hers.

**So yep not much in this one it feels like. But after listening to ****_Where no one goes_**** like a million times, I figured out that the part that is in between the verses/chorus is saying what I believe to be 'once you know the secret you'll be unstoppable' or something like that. Gosh, I can't stop smiling; this is like my all time favorite song. I don't have anything imparticular that I want to ask you guys right now, so how was your day?**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

**So I was cat sitting today and one of the cats was exactly how I described this story's Toothless, complete with being literally toothless on the roof his mouth, except that he was a Himalayan mix and not a mainecoon. So I absolutely fell in love with the track Flying with Mother, it is just amazing. I don't own the Httyd Franchise (wish I did) and please review. **

After dancing to a few more songs, Astrid and Harrison sat down at an unoccupied table. "I'll be right back," Astrid said, standing up from her seat.

"You're not going to request another song, are you?" Harrison asked.

"No, I'm actually going to the bathroom this time," Astrid replied, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Harrison asked concern in his voice as he knit his eyebrows together.

"Yeah, fine, just need to go," Astrid fibbed, she felt awful.

Astrid walked off to the bathrooms and once the door closed behind her, ran to a stall not even bothering to lock it, and leaned over the toilet. The substance produced was not pretty, she was lucky that no one else was in there with her.

Once Astrid did the best she could to freshen up, she left the bathroom and saw a girl with pink hair talking with Harrison. Walking up behind the girl, Harrison noticed her. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, directing the question to Astrid.

"Not really, can we leave?" Astrid asked, her hand on her arm.

"Sure thing, come here," he said, his hand held out for her. Astrid walked up to him and he wrapped the same hand around her shoulder. "Let's get you home," he said, rubbing her arm. The girl with the pink hair gave a little humph and walked away

"I don't want to go home, there's nothing to do there," Astrid pointed out.

"Then where?" He wondered.

"I dunno, anywhere but there," she said as they left the club and headed for Harrison's car.

Astrid had fallen asleep on the drive back to Newport, and on Harrison's many efforts to wake her up, he succeeded to no avail. Not knowing what to do with her and not wanting to leave her in the car alone, he decided to go to his cousin's house where he and his father were staying until they find a place.

Driving up to the Kingscote, all the lights were off except for that of the front hall. Parking his car in the front, Harrison walked to the passenger side and opened the door. "Hey, Astrid, wake up," he nudged her a little and she replied with swatting his hand away. "Astrid, please wake up. We both know that I can carry you," he begged.

A small smirk played on Astrid's lips. "But you could pull me out of the water," she whispered groggily.

"That was different, now please get up," he said.

"Fine," she grumbled, getting out of his car. She didn't recognize the place they were currently standing. "Where are we?" she asked, trying to recognize her surroundings.

"My cousin's house," he answered, walking towards the front door.

"Is he home?" Astrid asked nervously.

"No clue," Harrison said, shrugging as he opened the door and gestured for her to follow him.

Astrid proceeded with caution, knowing how Spencer acted, she did not want a run in with him.

"Follow me," Harrison said, as he silently tried to lead Astrid upstairs. He stopped in front of a room. "So, there aren't any more guest rooms, I hope that you're okay with that," he explained, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck nervously.

"I'll sleep on the floor if I have to, I just want to get some sleep though," Astrid admitted.

"Alright, well here's room sweet room," Harrison said as he opened the door to his guest room. The room was simple, forest green walls, and dark oak furniture. "Are you going to be comfy in that?" he asked, pointing to Astrid's clothes. She was wearing a studded shirt with a denim jacket and denim pants to match.

"Um, I think so. All I really need to do is take off the jacket," she answered.

Harrison didn't buy it. "Here," he opened up one of the drawers on a nearby dresser, "wear this," he said tossing her a pair of clothes. It was plaid pajama pants and a grey t-shirt.

"How do you know that these will even fit?" Astrid asked, eyeing the clothes quizzically.

"Well, they might be big, but at least you can tie the pants," he grinned, pointing to a door across the room. "There's a bathroom in there, feel free to use it."

"Thanks," she said smiling, walking towards the bathroom.

When Astrid finished changing, Harrison told her that she could sleep on the bed and that he'll sleep on the floor, but she argued that he was being too kind to her and that she would sleep on the floor. After a few minutes of mild bickering, the two concluded to just share the bed.

It was around three in the morning when a drunken Spencer stumbled into the house. How he got wasted, some party that was thrown at one of his high school friend's place. He pushed open a door thinking that it was his room to find his cousin asleep with some blonde next to him. Fumbling for his phone, he snapped a picture of the two and uploaded it to social media with the caption of _'My cuz is getting cozy with some chick he probably doesn't even know' _and then realized that the girl was Astrid. His cousin had gotten with the hottest girl in all of Newport before he had, Harrison was going to pay he decided.

**Sorry if this is shorter than usual, but this is just how the chapter played out, just like in actual books not all the chapters are the same length. This is what I want to know what you guys think, What will Spencer do to his cousin, and what will both Astrid and Harrison's reactions be?**

**P.S. 10,275 views, you guys are amazing!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

**I don't know why, but I'm really excited to write this chapter even though I know shouldn't be. Bad, very bad author but this like is going to be totally drama packed. Oh and last night at dinner we were having meatballs and my sister said 'kill on sight' out of nowhere and so I said extremely delicious, extremely delicious, eat on sight, eat on sight, eat on sight, meatballs XD and my mom was all like what was that all about and we just started cracking up. Anyways, I don't own the Httyd Franchise and please review. **

It was still dark out when Astrid woke up, looking around she did not recognize where she was and then remembered that she was in Harrison's room. She saw something glowing green, it was an analog clock, and the time read 4:55 am. Astrid got off the bed, slipped on her sneakers, and went to find a pen and paper. She was successful and found what she was looking for on a desk. After scribbling something down on the piece of paper, she left as silently as she could.

"Harrison!" A voice boomed as the door to his bedroom slammed open.

Still half-asleep despite the rude awakening, Harrison saw his father standing in front of his bed. "What is the meaning of this?" His father asked.

"The meaning of what?" He asked confused.

"This," his father said turning the television in his son's room on.

_"A shocking photo emerged early this morning, the heir to his father's company, Harrison Haddock, was caught sleeping last night with a mysterious blonde girl. The source of this photo says that the young man hired the girl, but didn't give any details on who she is. I'm Diane Davis with the Providence News."_

Harrison's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe that this was happening. _At least Astrid isn't here_, he thought, _wait, where is Astrid? _

"So do you care to explain to me why there was a girl here in your room last night?" His father interrogated.

"There was no girl," he fibbed, taking a quick glance around to see that Astrid had taken her clothes from the night before with her.

"Then explain the photo," his father demanded.

"Photoshop?" Harrison suggested.

"We're not done with this conversation," his father said, slamming the door to the room close behind him.

"Oh man, where's Astrid," he whispered to himself. He glanced out of his window; the sun was barely even up yet. The chair to the desk was pulled back; it was never pulled back.

Hopping out of his bed, Harrison rushed to the desk to see a note on his desk.

_Hiccup,_

_Sorry that I left, but I remembered that I had to go and pack. I leave this afternoon to settle in California before school starts up._

_-Astrid _

"Aw shit," Harrison whined. She hadn't even mentioned this beforehand.

He rushed out of his room and down the stairs, shoving past his cousin when Spencer stood in front of him in the front hall.

"Where are you going lady's man?" Spencer questioned.

"Oh, get out of my way," Harrison ignored the question.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you," Spencer warned, "all the regional newspapers and reporters are out there."

Harrison already had the door open half way through his cousin's warning. He was greeted by flashing lights and cameras. He ignored them, shoving through them to his car. He knew that he couldn't go find Astrid now; these reporters would just follow him. He sped out of the drive and headed wherever the road took him.

An hour later, he was in the middle of an empty parking lot in Massachusetts. He punched the steering wheel a few times before his head banged the wheel. "I'm such an idiot," he muttered to himself. "I should have just taken her back to her house last night," he muttered again.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a notification from Facebook, Nice_ going bro! What a score! _He unlocked the phone and searched Astrid's name on Facebook. She didn't have an account; he let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. To make sure that she was safe from his mistake, he did a general search on her name and all that came up was about their crash a month ago and about her family history. He noticed that the Rogers High School had her listed as this past school year's valedictorian.

"Hey, Astrid, you should really see this," Rachael called to her from the living room of the small home.

"What is it?" Astrid asked, walking down the stairs with Toothless in a pet carrier.

"Breaking news," Rachael answered. The two watched the same news story that Harrison and been showed earlier that morning.

"Well I'm screwed," Astrid commented.

"No you're not, follow me," Rachael said, grabbing Astrid's arm and leading her to the upstairs bathroom.

"What are you going to do?" Astrid asked apprehensively.

"I'm going to die your hair, but worry, it will come out when you shower," Rachael explained, grabbing a box of hair dye from under the sink.

"And you have this because?" Astrid questioned.

"Undercover cop, remember," Rachael reminded Astrid and gave he a small whack on the head.

When Rachael was done dying Astrid's hair a dark brown, she and Tony helped Astrid load her things into the back of their shared truck. Astrid sat between the twins on the way to the T. F. Green Airport.

"Well kid, looks like this is goodbye," Rachael said.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Astrid said, hugging them both.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll come and visit," Tony reassured her.

"You'd better," Astrid threatened. "Oh, and if you see Harrison around, tell him that I'm sorry for ditching him like that."

"Don't worry we will," Rachael said, giving Astrid another hug.

"Final boarding call for flight 3928, non-stop to San Francisco International," someone announced over the intercom system.

"Well that's me, I'd better be going," Astrid said, waving to her to friends before running off to her gate with the pet carrier in tow.

After a six-hour flight, give, or take a few minutes, flight 3298 landed. Astrid had slept most of the flight, but was ready to walk around. It was three in the afternoon here and she was still getting used to the time change. Astrid turned her phone on when she was waiting for her bags at the baggage claim. When the phone buzzed to life, there was a text waiting for her.

_I am so so sorry. I screwed up big time. _The text was from Harrison.

_It's not a problem I'm worried about; you should be the one who should be worried. _ She answered the text.

She got an immediate response. _You could have at least told me that you were going to college all the way out in California._

_Sorry, I had forgotten about it. Gotta go, need to grab my bags. _She signed off as a buzzer alerted people of the incoming luggage.

**Oh man, what's going to happen to their relationship. I know! So, will Harrison follow her out to Cali or will they go their separate way?**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

**Oh my god, my friend is hilarious, last night/today was the first time she saw Star Wars, so like the goofy self she is, she kept saying all the people's names and stuff also saying that the old guys were hot. Oh and just my luck, my friend nominated me for the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge which I'm doing tomorrow. I forgot to mention at the end of Chapter 15 that I thought about doing the thing in Pretty Little Liars where Spencer and Toby split the outfit but then I was like all his clothes are there, so why would they do that? Anyways, I don't own the Httyd Franchise, and please review. **

It was late that evening when Harrison drove home from that parking lot in Massachusetts, the reporters were still outside his cousin's home. Pulling up and parking his car, Harrison got out realizing that he was still dressed in his pajamas.

_Oh great_, he inwardly groaned. He saw his cousin standing outside and he seemed to be talking to these reporters.

"I always knew that something like this was going to happen, ever since his mother died my cousin has always been reckless. His father had been thinking to leave me his company, but decided against it, now I wouldn't be surprised if I actually get it," Spencer told the reporters all too proudly. Harrison caught the last part of what his cousin said before walking up to him and dragging him by the collar inside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harrison demanded.

"Only telling the truth, that's all," Spencer said, inspecting his fingers like nothing was wrong.

"That's not what happened," Harrison said glaring at his cousin.

"That's not what it looked like to me," Spencer ventured.

"Okay that's it!" Harrison yelled as he lunged at his cousin who was about twice his size in muscle. Harrison had the advantage of being on top of his cousin while he threw a few punches at him.

"Whoa! What is the meaning of this?" Spencer's father yelled, running into the room after a trail of curses.

"Dad, Harrison's gone crazy," Spencer said from his position on the ground.

"We wouldn't even be in this situation if it wasn't for you're stupid jealousy about me and Astrid!" Harrison spat, as Spencer's father pulled him off his son.

"Dude, she's gone! Get over her, she's not coming back!" Spencer snarled as Harrison's father entered the room.

"John," Harrison's father addressed his brother, "what happened between these too?"

"I'm not sure Stan, I only found them when your son was throwing punches at mine," John explained, still holding Harrison back as he tried to escape.

"Harrison, go to your room. We'll talk later," Stan ordered.

"Fine," Harrison grumbled as he yanked himself free from his uncle.

"You too, Spencer," John ordered.

"But dad, he-" Spencer began.

"No buts, now go," John said, "I have your mess to clean up."

Harrison was already half way up the stairs when his cousin joined him in the hall. "Nice going, now you've screwed this whole family," Harrison hissed without turning to face Spencer.

"Well if you hadn't had her here last night, none of this would have happened," Spencer hissed in return.

"Yeah, well I wonder if your parents know you come home drunk each night from parties," Harrison threatened as he pushed his bedroom door closed behind him.

Once alone, Harrison turned on his laptop and opened up his email. He had not received any new messages. He had been hoping to receive something from Astrid, but he didn't even know if she had his email. He wanted to email her, but didn't want to disturb her. Maybe she thought that their little time together was only for laughs. _No, _ he told himself, _that kiss at her house had to have meant more to her than she let on. _At least he thought that.

**Sorry that this is like mondo short, but I am updating again tonight because this is the perfect cut off point for this chapter. So what do you think their time together meant to Astrid?**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

**So here is the next chapter, man am I excited for this one. Oh and the building I'm using in this chapter is modeled after my grandparents in Florida. Again, I don't own the Httyd Franchise and please review. **

*_*_*_* 8 years later *_*_*_*

"So... be your name Buxbaum or Bixby or Bray or Mordecai Ali Van Allen O'Shea, you're off to Great Places! Today is your day! Your mountain is waiting. So...get on your way!" A blonde concluded at the front of the many rows of classmates. She was the valedictorian of her graduating class and was going to be a neurosurgeon. Her name was Astrid, and she used her maiden name to keep low key and under the radar of the paparazzi.

_She's even more beautiful than the last time I saw her, _a man in the crowd thought. With the help of Astrid's two dearest friends, Harrison had been able to fly out to California to Astrid's graduation. She didn't know he was there, how could she in a sea of people.

The graduation ceremony ended an hour and a half later and Harrison was unable to catch Astrid before she left. He walked up to Rachael and Tony, who had been sitting with him in the audience.

"I wasn't able to catch her you guys, do you know her address so that I can see her later?" He asked, his voice sounded desperate.

"Are you even sure she wants to see you? I mean she's gone eight years without even contacting you," Tony commented. Harrison ignored him.

"It's apartment 409, 789 Kellerhaus Street," Rachael said, reading the address from her phone.

"Thank you," Harrison said before leaving in his own car. He went back to his hotel room for a while.

It was eight o'clock when Harrison checked his phone in the elevator of Astrid's apartment building. The building was located along the coastline and was ten stories high. When the elevator stopped on floor four, Harrison got out. He walked to the left and around the corner, apartment 409 was the first one on his right. He could faintly hear the noise of a television from the other side. Harrison rang the doorbell and waited a few minutes.

The door opened to reveal a little boy around the age of four on the hip of Astrid. The little boy had shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing Lego themed pajamas. Astrid had her hair tossed to the side in an intricate braid and had on the same pair of clothes he last saw her in, the borrowed pair of pajamas.

"Harrison?" Her eyes widened at the sight of him. "What are you doing here?" She asked giving him a one armed hug.

"I came to see you graduate," he answered, his hand went to the all too familiar spot on the back of his neck. He was surprised to see that she had a kid. _So I guess that I didn't mean anything to her after all,_ he frowned a little at the thought.

"You're amazing, I didn't even know you were coming. Come in for a little," she said, gesturing for him to follow her inside.

She set the boy down, and he bolted for the couch in front of the television, Sponge Bob Square Pants was playing.

Harrison looked around the living area while taking off his shoes. The living room was painted a light blue and there were pictures hanging everywhere, some were decorative shells and some were of people. One picture in particular caught his eye on the hall table, it was he and Astrid at that club in Providence after they had danced. He picked up the picture, and smiled.

"Do you want anything?" Astrid called from the kitchen.

"No, thank you," Harrison called back, placing down the picture, he walked out into the living room that was connected to the kitchen, his prosthetic foot clinked on the hard wood floors. The noise caught the boy's attention.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" The little boy asked getting up from the couch.

"Luke! You don't ask something like that before introducing yourself," Astrid scolded, from the kitchen where she was pouring herself some water.

"I-I didn't realize you had a kid," Harrison frowned.

"Oh him, he's not mine, his mom works third shift at a gas station, so I babysit him for her," she explained, walking over and messing up his hair.

"Oh," Harrison said, relief present in his voice.

"Remember, once this show is over, it's off to bed with you," Astrid told the boy, Luke, as he walked back to the couch.

"Why haven't you sent me anything at all these last eight years?" Harrison asked, still standing.

"I got busy with school, it's not easy being the top of your class in a school full of people equally as smart as you," Astrid explained, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Harrison followed suit.

"Well, we have a lot of catching up to do," Harrison smirked at her, and she returned the smile, laughing a little.

"All in one night? I think I'll have make some coffee then," Astrid laughed.

"It doesn't necessarily have to be all in one night you know," Harrison was still smirking at her.

"You haven't changed a bit," she smiled.

"Neither have you," he returned her smile, leaning an elbow on his knee.

It was eight thirty when Astrid went to put Luke down in the second bedroom that she used as a study. Closing the door behind her, she jumped to see Harrison standing just inches away from her.

She hit his arm playfully. "God, you scared me!" She teased.

"Who me? I think you owe me something," he gave her a lopsided smile, and pulled her by the waist towards him.

They locked lips. Astrid broke the kiss. "Do you have anywhere to be tomorrow?" She asked, looking into his forest green eyes.

"No," he gave her another lopsided grin.

"Then follow me," she grabbed his hand and led him to her room.

He took in the sight of the room, it was a pale mint green. There was a bathroom to the left of the door from the hall. Her bedspread had paisleys on it on different shades of green and blue.

"What are we doing back her?" He asked curiously.

"It's-" she was unable to finish her sentence because Harrison had kissed her again.

She didn't try to fight him, she let his arm wrap around her in a hug and lost her hands in his hair.

"I've missed you," he whispered into her ear, sending a shiver done her spine.

**Okay, so no they do not do it, because Astrid just happens to be one of those people who wait until marriage and also because there is a four year old asleep in the next room over. So I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. So I have nothing to ask you guys, but I will probably next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

**Alright, so I've had an ounce of writer's block recently, but now I'm past that. So school starts the Wednesday after Labor Day, and I don't want that to come because that means I can't update that often, but during the school year, I'll try to update on the weekends depending on homework and sports and stuff. I don't own the Httyd Franchise and please review. **

The next morning, Astrid woke up to Harrison's arm around her. Wiggling out from his arm as to not wake him, she went to wake up Luke. Like every other morning, he was stubborn and did not want to wake up. Astrid always got him out of bed by turning the television on out in her living room.

It was a little before nine that morning when there was a knock on the door. It was Luke's mother; she was young and looked about twenty-two to Astrid. Astrid knew the father; he was a few years older than the woman and was still in college last she knew. Just like every morning, the young boy ran to greet his mother and they left after saying their goodbyes and thank yous.

Once he was gone, Astrid made a cup of tea and went to sit outside on the screened in balcony. She sat there sipping her tea and looking out at the ocean before her.

Harrison woke up not recognizing where he was at first, and then remembered that he was at Astrid's place.

"Oh not again," he groaned, a hand flopping on his face and dragging it down off before getting out of her bed.

He noticed that her bedroom door was opened a crack, he walked out into the hall yawning. When he reached her living room, he saw her sitting outside.

He walked over and leaned against the glass-sliding doorframe. "Good morning Milady," he greeted her.

It looked as if he startled her out of her thoughts. "Good morning," she returned with a smile looking at him. "Did you sleep well?" She asked, standing up from her chair.

"Better than ever," Harrison answered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I guess that it's a good thing that I didn't return these to you after all," Astrid teased him, poking at the pants he was wearing, Astrid was still wearing his shirt but slipped on a pair of shorts after the clothing exchange.

"Yeah I guess it is, or I'd be stuck in your clothes," he said the last part with fake disgust.

Astrid acted hurt. "Why, Mr. Haddock, what is so wrong with my clothes?"

"Well for one, I would look absolutely ridiculous in them," he gestured to the shorts she was wearing.

Astrid gasped. "Well, you look downright ridiculous without a shirt on," she jabbed a finger into his chest.

"Oh whoa, hey, way to get touchy feely miss I don't want to," Harrison put his hands up jokingly in a defensive motion.

"Yeah, like that's touchy feely," Astrid rolled her eyes laughing then continued to poke him some more.

"You know, technically it is," he crouched to her level.

"Oh whatever," she laughed, walking past him.

He walked in front of her. "So, what doth milady wish to do today?"

"First, I want to take a shower, then I don't know," Astrid said, circling around him until he was no longer in her path.

"What am I supposed to do while you do that?" he asked, arms out stretched.

"Watch some TV," Astrid suggested, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving him.

**Alright I am sorry people of the universe, I just can't focus today, and literally right after that sentence I went to go watch YouTube videos on Httyd and the other popular animations. I want to write more, I really do, but my brain is like caput right now and I'm supposed to be reading Ethan Frome, but I don't want to because I was up till past midnight last night and the night before. I think that my problem is that I got the idea to write a ROTBTD FanFiction and now I'm going back and forth from this and that to write it. Until next time when I have better stuff to write for this story.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

**So while I was in the shower, I thought of how I finally wanted this to go, so yay! I don't own the Httyd Franchise, and please review.**

*_*_*_* Norway, Nine years ago *_*_*_*

"Where's my son?" A frail female voice asked.

"We'll send him right in ma'am," a nurse told the woman.

A boy walked into the room, his eyes were puffy and red from crying. He hurried over to the side of the bed and clasped the woman's hand both of his.

"Oh, my son, I'm so proud of you," the woman said, placing her free hand on the boy's mop of auburn hair.

"But I haven't even done anything to make you proud," the boy cried out, fresh tears streaming down his face.

"Yes you have, you've grown into a handsome young man, and I know that you are going to accomplish wonderful things," the boy's mother said, her hand now on the side of his face turning him towards her.

"Thanks mom," the boy gave a sad smile and looked down.

"Harrison," she said, "I have something for you."

Harrison looked back up to his mother.

"Grab that box over there," she pointed vaguely in the direction of the box's location.

Harrison grabbed the box and looked at her; he waited for her next instructions.

"Open it," she smiled weakly.

Harrison tore the lightly colored paper away to reveal a jewelry box. He looked up at his mother and then proceeded to lift the top open. Inside the box was a ring.

"No, mom, you can't give me this," Harrison told her shaking his head ever so slightly.

"Of course I can, I want you to give this to the one," his mother insisted.

Harrison looked back down at the ring, his eyebrows knit together. The ring had a silver band and an oval shaped diamond at the center with a spiral on each side and balls of silver forming a triangular shape around the spiral.

"But mom, this is your wedding ring," Harrison said, taking notice of her ringless finger.

"Oh it won't do me any good where I'm going. Besides, I trust that you will make the right choice with who you decide to give this to," she placed her hands on his, making the small box close and shook his hands for the emphasis that she needed.

Someone then entered the room. It was Harrison's father. From the expression on his face, Harrison could tell that he wanted to be alone with his wife, so Harrison hugged his mother tightly before walking out of the room.

That night, Mrs. Haddock passed away.

*_*_*_* Present day *_*_*_*

Harrison sat on the couch when Astrid went to take a shower. Once he heard the shower running, he dragged his face through his hands and leaned forward propping his elbows on his knees. He sat like that for a good fifteen minutes he guessed, because the water had just turned off.

He still didn't move from his current position of staring contently at the coffee table. He didn't notice walk into the room until she was standing beside him with her body bent to look at his face.

"Harrison?" She asked.

Harrison snapped his eyes up to be met by the intensity of her blues ones.

"Are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah, fine," he said, leaning back against the couch.

She sat down next to him; she slipped her other hand into his. "You know that you can tell me if you need to, I'll listen," she assured him.

"Thanks, Astrid," he gave her a small smile.

Astrid moved to give him a peck on the cheek, but Harrison turned to her at the same moment and she caught his lips in the kiss. Harrison didn't make a move to pull away, but Astrid broke the kiss. "So what kind of sight-seeing touristy thing do you want to do today?" She asked, a slight blush creeping onto her face at the realization that he wasn't wearing a short yet.

Harrison looked down at himself. "Well uh, I think that first I need a shirt and then I should go back to my hotel and get dressed and stuff," he said, turning to face her.

"Did you get a cab here?" She asked him.

"Yeah, why?" He answered, standing up.

"I can drive you back," Astrid offered.

"You don't have to," Harrison declined.

"I have to go to the store for food anyways," Astrid explained.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Harrison said walking towards her bedroom where his clothes from yesterday laid on the floor. Half way down the hall, he heard a hiss and looked down to see Astrid's cat lying right in the middle of the hall.

Astrid was driving back to Harrison's hotel with the backseat of her car covered in grocery bags. She had been able to convince Harrison to stay at her place for the rest of his time out in California.

Pulling up to his hotel, she saw him standing outside with his suitcase and backpack. She unrolled the window. "Who's this stranger?" She teased unlocking the trunk.

"Ha ha, very funny. It just so happens that this stranger is staying with you for the rest of the week," He said, walking to the trunk and lifting his suitcase in and throwing the bag on top. He walked around to the passenger side and got in. "You're not going to crash this time are you?" Harrison asked before realizing what he said.

Astrid stared at him, her mouth ajar.

"Sorry, wasn't thinking," he apologized, looking straight ahead.

Astrid started the engine and drove out onto the main road.

**Nice one, Harrison. I just had to include something from his time in Norway because we never really touched base on that. What do guys think is going to happen next chapter? I'm so excited to write it, I'm like bubbling with joy. I seriously had to rewrite the beginning of this chapter like five times until I figured out how to go about the whole thing. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

**I'm so excited! On Sunday I'm going to a Labor Day Cookout at my mom's co-workers and their going to reveal a little girl's wish to go to Disney and it just so happens to be her birthday on Sunday, and it's going to be so sweet! Oh and if you guys didn't know, my mom works at the Make A Wish Foundation and I volunteer there. Of course, I won't tell you which one though for privacy issues, but ya know it's a good cause. I don't own the Httyd Franchise and please review. **

"Please?" Astrid asked.

"No," Harrison said.

"Why not?" Astrid persisted.

"Because I don't want to," Harrison explained.

"It's only for one night," Astrid tried to convince.

"And what would I get out of it?" Harrison inquired.

"You won't have to again," Astrid said, a slight smile on her face. She had this one in the bag.

"Tempting offer, but I'm going to need some insurance on it," Harrison contemplated, raising an eyebrow at the girl currently sitting next to him.

Astrid leaned over and whispered something in his ear that made him turn bright red.

"You've got yourself a deal," Harrison smiled goofily at her. In return, Astrid giggled at his facial expression.

"Alright, so I'll see you tonight, make sure he goes to bed by eight thirty, and please don't wreck my place," Astrid jumped up, grabbing her keys and purse and left the apartment.

"What have I gotten myself into," Harrison muttered to himself.

The front door opened, and in came a boy with a tumble of blonde with striking blue eyes. "Where's Astrid?" The boy asked.

"She went out with her friend tonight, and charged me with watching you," Harrison explained.

"Not Fair! I never get to go out with her!" Luke stomped his foot on the ground.

"So what do you guys typically do?" Harrison asked.

"Well not much really, we would eat, she'd go do stuff then make me go to bed," Luke said.

"Well that seems boring," Harrison half-muttered to himself.

"But now you're here, and we can play pirates!" Luke yelled, jumping up and down, his backpack still strapped to his back.

"That sounds like fun," Harrison agreed.

"Let's go get buried treasure!" Luke threw his bag to the ground and ran down the hall.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, a pirate needs proper attire first," Harrison explained, following Luke down the hall.

"Well I don't have any pirate clothes, but I know that Astrid has pirate makeup," Luke said when Harrison caught up to him.

"And where is this pirate makeup?" Harrison asked.

"In her bathroom," Luke said.

Harrison groaned inwardly.

*_*_*_* Later that Night *_*_*_*

The door to the apartment opened and Astrid stepped inside. The sight in front of her made her drop her keys and purse, along with her jaw. The cushions on her couch were scattered around the room and the picture frame above the couch was crooked. The sight that shocked her most was the fact that there was a little kid and a full-grown man fighting with the cardboard rolls of paper towels. The little boy had a scarf wrapped around the crown of his head and had eyeliner all over him to make it look like facial hair. The man was in the same state.

"You'll never find the buried treasure!" Luke shouted, clashing cardboard swords with Harrison.

"Not if I have anything to do about it!" Harrison playfully threatened.

"What happened here?" Astrid asked, this was the first time that the two boys noticed her presence.

"HA HA! I shall have the fair maiden!" Harrison declared, rushing to Astrid's side and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Na-uh, she's mine!" Luke yelled, jumping off the couch and pulling Astrid's hand.

"Hey, I had her first," Harrison said, pointing the cardboard sword towards Luke.

"Then I will have to fight you for her," Luke yawned.

"Harrison, it's almost eleven, I told you he had to be in bed by eight thirty," Astrid whispered to him.

"Oh come on, he's having fun," Harrison replied.

"Come on, Luke, let's go wash you up," Astrid declared, lifting the boy into her arms.

"But I'm not tired," Luke sleepily protested.

"Well, it's time for bed," Astrid said.

"This isn't over, Pirate Peg Leg," Luke said, pointing his sword at Harrison.

When Astrid managed to wipe all her make up off the boy, she tucked him in and went back to the living room to straighten up.

Harrison cleared his throat. "I think you're forgetting about my make up too," he pointed out.

"Seriously, you want me to wipe your make up off? I thought that you were a grown man," Astrid teased, placing the last seat cushion on the couch.

"Well?" Harrison asked.

"Come along," Astrid said, rolling her eyes and walking down the hall.

She grabbed a fresh washcloth from the linen closet and walked to her bathroom. Harrison sat on the toilet lid.

"Who knew that you were so good with kids," Astrid commented, running the cloth under the faucet and adding soap.

"Well, I guess it's natural," Harrison boasted.

Astrid stepped towards him and started to rub the eyeliner off his face. "Or maybe it's because you're not quite as grown up as I thought," Astrid tried to contain a laugh that was forming.

Harrison looked up to look her in the eyes. "Astrid, what do you think of us?" He wondered.

"Well, I think that we're complicated. I mean we've only in actuality known each other for like a month, when really it's been eight years," she answered, looking down at him, still trying to scrub away the eyeliner.

"Ah-huh," he said, looking away from her in concentration.

"How much of this did you use of this?" She asked a few minutes later, still scrubbing at his face.

She broke Harrison out of his thoughts. "Oh, uh, ask the kid, he did my make up," he said absently.

Astrid put the cloth down, eyeliner was still visible but not as bad. She took his face in her hands, forcing him to face her. "Harrison, what's wrong? You've seemed distant around me since you've been here," Astrid asked worried.

"He sighed and looked at her. "It's just something my mom told me a long time ago," he managed, looking away again.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Astrid tried to comfort him.

"I just need some time," Harrison stated, standing up and leaving the room.

Astrid followed worried. She had never seen him act like that before. He walked to her porch and shut the door behind him, indicating that he wanted to be alone. Astrid slouched against the corner of the hall and living room wall watching him. He didn't move from what she saw, so she went to go and change for bed.

Astrid lay awake staring at the clock, it was one thirty-two, when she heard her bedroom door creak open, she pretended to be asleep. Harrison moved about the room as quietly as he could, and kissed Astrid on the forehead before leaving the room.

A lone tear rolled down Astrid's face.

**Hmmm…. What will happen? I don't even know yet because I write this stuff as I go along so anything I decide is possible.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

**I am so done with flash drives. So I wrote like half of this chapter a few hours ago and save and everything and then like just now I plug in the drive and my laptop is like "Oh you can't access these documents, looks like you have nothing left. Why don't you write every thing again." I hate flash drives, I'll take google anyday now. So now I guess that I have to remember what I wrote now and try to replicate that, wish me luck. I don't own the Httyd Franchise and please review.**

Astrid woke up early the next morning, looking around the room she saw that Harrison's bags were gone. Trying to distract herself from the heartbreak, she turned the television on top of a tall dresser on. The Saturday morning cartoons were on, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't stop silent tears from rolling down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around her knees in attempt to make herself shrink and buried her face there.

There was a knock on her door. "Astrid?" A voice asked from the other side.

"Yeah?" She answered the voice, wiping away stray tears.

It was Luke. He pushed the door open and walked up to the edge of her bed. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied.

"Where's my mom?" Luke asked.

"I don't know," she gave him a sad smile.

Luke crawled into the bed and sat next to Astrid.

"She might be sleeping," Astrid offered.

The two watched cartoons for a little over an hour before the doorbell rang.

"Is that my mom?" Luke asked.

"I don't know," Astrid said, she moved to leave when she heard the heavy door open and voices resonate from down the hall.

A voice called her name.

"Luke, stay here for a minute," Astrid said, moving quietly.

"But what if it's my mom?" Luke said, crossing his arms but made no attempt to move.

"I'll be right back," Astrid said leaving the room.

The sight in front of her was surprising. In her doorway stood two police officers, and next to them was Harrison.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"We were told that you babysit Ms. Daniels's son," one of the officer said.

"Yes, that's true," Astrid confirmed, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Might you sit down, we have some news," the other officer said, gesturing to the table.

"What kind of news?" Astrid asked, taking a seat at the table, Harrison next to her and the officers across from them.

"The gas station that Ms. Daniels worked at was held up last night, and shots were fired," the first officer answered, folding his hands on the table.

Astrid gasped. "Is she okay?" She asked worriedly, Harrison reached for her hand to hold.

"That's what we came here to tell you, there was one fatality," the second officer explained.

"We're afraid that the since the boy has no living relatives, he'll have to go into the foster system," the first officer said.

"What about his dad, though?" Astrid asked.

"The father O. nearly three years ago," the second officer answered.

Astrid did not want to see Luke go into the foster system. "What if I adopt him?" Astrid blurted out before thinking.

"Well, that is an option. I can tell just from this room that the social services would be apt to a safe environment, like the one her," the first officer commented.

"What is the living situation between the two of you?" The second officer asked.

"We're married," Harrison spoke up for the first time, giving Astrid's hand a squeeze.

"We'll report to social services of your plans, they will contact you within the next few days," the first officer said, both standing and letting themselves out.

Once the door closed behind them, Astrid turned to Harrison. "Married?! This is not going to work, they're going to figure this out! Anyways, I thought that –" Astrid whisper shouted at Harrison before he closed his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh," he said, "Everything is going to work out, trust me."

Astrid removed his hand. "I thought that you left last night," she grumbled, standing up and walked back to her room.

"All I did was move my stuff out here," Harrison tried to explain, but Astrid was already gone. "And now I'm speaking to no one," he muttered to himself.

A meow came from the space near his feet. "Correction, I'm talking to a cat," he deadpanned, bending down to scratch the cat behind the ears.

**Alright so I've calmed down. Did I mention that I painted my nails Httyd themed? Well they look really cool and amazing and I'm actually not bad at nail art. That's always a plus. So what is going to happen next?**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

**Well my arms are sore from kayaking and my hands are covered in a rainbow of nail polish so all in all today was a good day. I bonded with a guy named Patrick about school music programs and jammed out to the 2cellos and my oreoballs were a hit. My friend and I went to the Hopkinton State Fair yesterday and were screaming and laughing our heads off on the zipper which was a lot of fun. I don't own the Httyd Franchise and please review. This is going to be a challenge writing this chapter.**

Harrison was alone most of the day except for the company of Toothless. Astrid only came out of her room to grab snacks every so often, and Luke never showed his face in the living area. Harrison had had time to bond with the cat, noticing that he now had three legs instead of his four the last time they saw each other.

Harrison noticed a photo album on the shelf below the coffee table and pulled it out. The album was filled with pictures involving Astrid from the time she was born to the past year. He flipped through the pictures with Toothless curled up on his lap.

Noise emanated from the hallway where Luke and Astrid appeared. Harrison quickly slid the photo album back to its spot and turned to face them.

"I see that you and my cat have been getting along," Astrid commented, shifting towels from one hand to the other.

"He's kept me company," Harrison said, scratching the cat's head.

"We're going down to the pool, we'll be back," Astrid informed him, she and Luke walked towards the door.

"Okay," Harrison said, bummed that he wasn't invited.

Luke tugged on Astrid's hand and she bent down to his height. Luke whispered something in her ear.

"Luke wants to know if you'd care to join us," Astrid relayed the message.

"Sure, I'll be down in a few," Harrison smiled a little.

Astrid and Luke left for the pool. The elevator was just across the hall and Luke pushed the button.

"Astrid?" Luke asked.

"Yes?" Astrid said, looking at the boy in swim trunks and a water shirt.

"When's my mom coming back?" Luke asked.

"Oh, honey, I already told you that she's not coming back," Astrid told him sadly, shrinking to his height to hug him.

The elevator opened and the two stepped in. They rode to the lobby in silence. When the doors opened to reveal the lobby Astrid and Luke walked to the left and walked through the common/exercise room to the pool deck in the back.

Stepping out into the fresh air, Luke was a happy little kid again, kicking off his shoes and jumping in the pool.

"Come on, Astrid, the water is nice," Luke shouted after surfacing.

"Hold on a sec," she answered, pulling her shirt off and then her shorts. She walked to the steps and got in.

"You're no fun, I bet Harrison will jump in," Luke declared.

"Call him Hiccup, he'll get confused," Astrid said, wading deeper into the warm water.

"Okay, I will," Luke said, splashing Astrid.

"Hey," Astrid laughed, blocking the attack a little too late.

The door the two came through opened. Harrison walked out to a nearby and placed a towel down and sat in a chair.

"What's taking you so long, Hiccup?" Luke questioned.

Harrison looked up from his leg, and gave the boy a questioning glance. "What did you just call me?" He asked, not understanding how he knew that nickname.

"Hiccup. Astrid told me to call you that," Luke explained, pointing a finger at Astrid who was trying to conceal laughter.

"Traitor," Astrid whispered.

Harrison peered at Astrid before continuing to unfasten his prosthetic from his stump. When he was done, he balanced himself and hoped over to the pool's edge before sitting on the edge and pushing himself in.

"You're not fun either," Luke complained.

"What? Not fun? I'll show you fun," Harrison said, swimming over to the boy and picking him up out of the water and tossing him back into the water.

The three of them swam and splashed until their fingers and toes were undeniably prunes. Getting out against his will, Luke ran around the pool area refusing to dry off when he ran into a bush.

"Come on, Luke, come dry off so that we can go have dinner," Astrid called to him, holding his towel out for him.

Luke begrudgingly dried off and went with Harrison to the elevators while Astrid went to grab the day's mail.

Inside the mailroom, she was confronted by the landlord's son, Gregg Larson.

"You're Astrid, right?" Gregg asked, walking up behind her.

"What's it to you?" Astrid retorted, unlocking her mailbox.

"Just wanted to let you know that if you ever need help with the monthly rent, I'd be more than happy to help," Gregg said, moving closer to her.

"Okay, for one, I have everything covered for my rent, for two, you just graduated from high school and I'm already with someone," Astrid informed him, slamming her mailbox shut and walking out with her mail.

Harrison and Luke were still at the elevator waiting for her. An elevator door opened to let people out and the three stepped in.

"Astrid, is Hiccup going to be my dad?" Luke asked, looking up at the blonde.

"Uh, I don't know," Astrid answered, glancing at Harrison to see him turn a slight shade of pink.

The elevator dinged when it reached the fourth floor and they got out and walked the short distance to Astrid's apartment.

"You're going to have to take a bath tonight," Astrid said, looking at Luke as she pushed the door open.

"But I don't wanna," Luke protested, stamping his foot and crossing his arms.

"What if I give you a bath?" Harrison suggested.

"Maybe," Luke said, uncrossing his arms.

Astrid walked to the kitchen and pulled a box of spaghetti out of the cabinet. She opened the cabinet next to the oven and pulled out a pot. Turning the faucet on, she told Harrison. "Why don't you give him a bath and I'll make dinner."

"Alright, come on kid, time to get you clean," Harrison said, nudging Luke's shoulder a little.

"We have to use Astrid's bathroom, Hiccup. The guest bathroom doesn't have a tub," Luke informed Harrison, pulling his hand towards Astrid's room.

"I'm going to get you back for this," Harrison threatened, pointing a finger at Astrid.

Astrid laughed and put the pot of water on the stove.

In the bathroom, Harrison started to fill the tub with hot water.

"You have to add bubbles to it," Luke said, handing Harrison a bottle of bubble bath.

Harrison shrugged and poured the soap in.

"Now you have to pick me up and put me in, it's a ritual," Luke explained the process to Harrison.

"A ritual, huh?" Harrison asked.

"Yes, every time I have a bath Astrid does it," Luke confirmed.

"Okay then," Harrison shrugged again, lifting the boy into the tub and sitting on the side.

"Why does Astrid call you Hiccup? Is it because you Hiccup a lot?" Luke asked.

"No, it's because quite a few years ago I wasn't able to do something correctly and so she said that I made a hiccup out of it," Harrison explained, dumping a handful of water on Luke's head.

Harrison reached for the bottle of Suave Kid's 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner to clean Luke's hair. He squirted some out on his hands and then started to rub it into his hair. He got a little creative and decided to give Luke a Mohawk with the shampoo/conditioner. This resulted in an eruption of giggles from Luke before Harrison washed the now very foamy hair with more water.

Astrid was just putting plates on the table when the two boys entered the kitchen Luke being carried by Harrison.

"So I assume the bath went well," Astrid commented, seeing how well the two were getting along.

"Yeah," Harrison smiled at her, setting Luke down.

Luke took a seat in front of one of the plates and kneeled on the seat to reach the table better. Astrid and Harrison sat at the same time and they proceeded to eat.

Astrid had forgiven Harrison's behavior and he went to lay with her in her room watching some random late night soap opera that they made fun of the whole time. They fell asleep after the show and the television shut off when the sleep timer went off. The door to her room was pushed open and little feet padded over to the side of the bed that Astrid was on.

"Astrid?" A small whimpering voice asked, shaking her shoulder a little.

Astrid woke to the sudden movement. In front of her stood Luke, his face wet from tears and holding his favorite stuffed animal, a dog. "What's wrong?" She asked groggily, rubbing sleep from one of her eyes.

"I miss my mom," Luke said, new tears forming in his eyes.

"Shhhh," she cooed, "Here, come lay with me," she said, scooting over to make room for Luke and flipping the covers over for him to get in.

Luke crawled in and Astrid draped the covers over them. Luke sniffled a few times, moving closer to Astrid and she hugged him. Harrison woke from all the movement and turned to see Astrid closer to him and a second head next to hers. He rolled over and draped an arm over Astrid and Luke before falling asleep again.

**I honestly did not even know that I was going to put Luke in this story until like the day I first wrote the chapter he was in. So Like my friend and I were watching Star Wars earlier that day and we watched the Phantom Menace and I decided to put Luke in there because the kid who plays little Anakin Skywalker is adorable and I named him Luke because he was from the original Star Wars and thus the character Luke was created. So that's all for now, I'll be updating less soon because school starts on Wednesday and then I'll plan to update every weekend.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

**I was going to write this earlier, but I kinda got busy with straightening my sister's super curly hair for like two hours. Let me just say that I do not like today, it is the last day of summer vacation for me and then I have school tomorrow. I believe that I am the only one out of all my friends who doesn't have school supplies, which sucks because all the boring things will be the only ones left.**

**Well, I don't own the Httyd Franchise and please review.**

It was raining, but only a drizzle yet it was enough to soak clothes if someone went to grab the day's mail. It was as if Mother Nature knew that today was a sad day, and was crying herself. In a cemetery, there was a sea of umbrellas, most of them black but there were a few polka dotted ones in the mix. The attire of the people under the umbrellas was either black suits or black dresses with pearls. These people were the friends and neighbors of a young woman who died a week earlier. Amongst the crowd was her son, clutching to the skirt of the girl who now took care of him.

Luke was a mess. He had held it together during the day, but at night, he cried. Each night he had crawled in bed to be with Astrid and Harrison, the latter he had decided was like his older brother. Luke had even refused at first to even attend the funeral, but Astrid convinced him to go and say his final good bye.

During the Eulogy, Luke had run up to the casket in the church and started shaking his mother in attempt to wake her, but had been quietly scooped up by Astrid who returned him to his seat and tried to calm him down by rocking him in her lap and whispering soothing words to him.

Harrison did not attend; he had flown back east to discuss a personal matter with his father a few days before. He had promised to leave on the next flight when he finished discuss the matter with his father, and had a new set of his clothes in tow. Astrid wished that Harrison were there with her, knowing from experience as a child that seeing family members motionless in caskets, it was hard to say good-bye.

After the burial, Luke was mad. He did not understand why people were celebrating. Astrid had explained to him that they were celebrating the time that his mother was alive. He still did not like seeing strangers laughing and being happy when his mother had died.

Luke's mood lifted a little when he was handed a slice of cake with the word '_In_' written on his slice. He ate in silence, staring at his shoes. He didn't even look up when a girl in a white polka dotted black dressed walked up to him and introduced herself. From what he listened to, apparently her mother was his mom's best friend in high school.

"Luke, why don't you come say hi to some people," Astrid suggested.

Not wanting to be rude, he walked over to where Astrid to see a woman in dress slacks and a man in the same attire next to her, they looked similar. "Hi," Luke greeted half-heartedly.

"Luke, these are my two best friends, Rachael and Tony. They're like my siblings," Astrid said, gesturing to the two when she introduced them.

"We're sorry to hear about your mom," Rachael smiled sadly, squatting to his height to shake his hand.

Luke took the hand and shook it slightly.

"But you're in good hands here with Astrid," Tony smirked, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Luke's eyes started to water, turning on his heel he ran towards the hallway. Astrid called after him but couldn't weave past people as easily as him. Coming to a closed door, he paused a moment before pushing it open, running down the hall. Tears blurred his vision and he ran into something and stumbled to the ground.

"Whoa, are you okay there, bud?" A voice asked.

Wiping stray tears away, Luke looked up to see Harrison reaching down to pull him up. Luke stood on his own and wrapped his small arms around Harrison's good leg.

"Why's everyone having a good time in there?" Luke sobbed into Harrison's pants.

Harrison removed the boy's hands and kneeled in front of him. "I know what you mean; I lost my mom a while back. I was as confused as you until I was told that they were enjoying the memories and the impressions she left with different people. It will get better, I promise," Harrison explained, holding Luke's hands in his.

Luke hugged Harrison and sniffled a little. The door opened from where Luke came from. It was Astrid. Harrison watched her and gave a soft smile that barely showed. She walked to the two and smiled at the sight.

Harrison pulled Luke away to see his face. "Hey, why don't I distract you for a little," he suggested, standing.

"H-how?" Luke asked, his voice shaking slightly but he was no longer crying.

"You'll see," Harrison winked, taking a few steps towards Astrid.

Astrid gave him a confused look.

Harrison took one of her hands in his. "Look, I know that this is all bad timing and all, but this just had to be done," Harrison admitted, his face turning a different shade of red with each word. "Astrid, I have been in love with _you_ since we first met. I hope that you feel the same," Harrison's voice quavered slightly from nerves.

"I do feel the same," she nodded her head slightly, still confused as to what he was getting at.

"Okay, that just made this a whole lot easier," he muttered to himself. "Look, I know that I'm probably not the kind of guy you expected, but I would do anything for you." He shook her hands slightly for emphasis. "I guess what I'm trying to say, is that although we've not really been physically together for all that long and I might be rushing things, we've actually know each other for almost eight years. Eight years is a long time, I mean its two thousand nine hundred twenty two days, and that's a lot of rotations around the sun each day. I mean, wow, think of how many high and low tides that is, it's a lot," Harrison ranted.

"Hiccup," Astrid smiled, causing him to close his mouth before his next sentence with a pop, his eyes shifting from side to side, a little surprised that she used her nickname for him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What are you getting at?" She asked, eyeing him questionably.

"Did you know that Hiccups are caused by contractions in the diaphragm? It can also mean a malfunction? I mean you could use it in many ways, but of course, I like the nickname, it suits me. Not that I'm a malfunction or anything, nor do I actually hiccup all the time. Did you-" he ranted again before getting cut off mid-sentence.

"Hiccup, I know the definition of the word hiccup," Astrid laughed a little, rolling her eyes ever so slightly.

Harrison's completely red face flushed a ghostly pale color at that moment, he retracted his hands from hers to wipe them on his pants before taking her hands again. "Astrid, as you already know, I love you," he said in all seriousness.

"Yes, I know," she confirmed, glancing at Luke and making a funny face that caused him to smile a little.

"So," he began, digging a hand in his pocket. An expression of pure horror passed over his face as he searched his other pocket for whatever he was looking for. His hand came out of that one empty, he began to pat his pant pockets and let out a sigh of relief as he pulled his hand out of his back pocket, his hand in a fist.

"So," he began again," Astrid Hofferson Vanderbilt. Which one do you prefer?" He asked, purposely getting side tracked.

"Both names have a ring to it," she answered, still confused.

Harrison cleared his throat. "As I was saying, Astrid _Hofferson Vanderbilt_, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be the one who is still by your side when we're both so old that we have to go to a nursing home. I would be extremely happy, ecstatic even, if you want the same," Harrison admitted, going to kneel on one knee and holing her hand . Astrid, you would make me the happiest man in the universe if you did me the honor of marrying me," Harrison proposed, opening the small box with his free hand.

Astrid was speechless, surprise written all over her face. Then shock crossed her face followed by the slight scrunch of her eyebrows. "So that's why you've been so weird," she noted, giving him a slight shove on the shoulder. Of course I'll marry you, you blubbering idiot," she grinned from ear to ear.

Harrison slipped the ring on her finger and stood, wrapping his arms around her. Her feet left the ground as he spun her around.

He placed her back down. "Wait, what do you mean by blubbering idiot?" He asked confused.

"Nothing," she smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Luke ran to them, a real smile on his face.

Both Astrid and Harrison shrunk to his height to embrace the boy.

"You are going to be my dad!" Luke exclaimed, looking at Harrison.

"Yeah, yeah I am," Harrison nodded.

**I absolutely loved writing this chapter. I mean how to make it more awkward for the guy who has awkward written all over him. Of course, there will have to be more drama after this chapter, I mean it's only fitting. What do you guys think the new drama will be? Please review! I'll update this weekend.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

**So this story officially has 25 chapters of actual story as of this update. Well you guys probably don't care, but my first day as a sophomore absolutely sucked. I signed up for AP World History and didn't get in it and then I don't have a lunch because people in the office who make the schedules were fully capable of giving me a lunch but didn't, those idiots. I made an appointment with my guidance counselor for tomorrow, but I have a class meeting during my appointment, so this just sucks. This is like my happy place, you guys make me so happy, I mean I reached 20,000 views this morning and the number keeps climbing. I also feel so out of place in my Algebra 2& trig class, I'm like one of the only sophomores in that class, the rest are juniors. I enjoyed orchestra though, we gained a cellist, and I'm on track for getting 2****nd**** chair because some guy who is better than me broke his wrist, not trying to be mean but that just helps my cause. Why am I listening to the Top 100 charts? I typically listen to like rock and stuff writing music, it's weird, then again so am I. I don't own the Httyd Franchise and please review. P.S. They moved the release date for the third movie to June 9, 2017.**

Astrid, Harrison, and Luke had spent the days following the funeral by spending almost all the time together. They had even made the trek to Disneyland for three days, seeing as none had ever gone. Luke was really looking forward to his adoption, the date was scheduled for the upcoming Wednesday.

They were currently enroute to the San Francisco Bay area from a long exhausting day in the sun. Astrid was sporting a sunburn on her cheeks. Harrison had chided her for not using enough sunscreen, but she didn't seem bothered by the burn. Luke was sleeping in his car seat with a Pirates of the Caribbean themed mouse ears plopped on his head.

Astrid was driving the second leg of the trip home. Harrison kept glancing at her.

"What is it?" She asked, a smile playing on her face as she slightly turned her head.

"Oh nothing," He responded, still looking at her.

"Come on, what is it?" She insisted.

"I never thought that in a million years that I would find someone like you," He answered, glancing out the window, embarrassed.

"And why's that?" Astrid asked, blushing from his answer.

"Because you're different. I mean it's a good different, but I still thought I would ever meet someone like you," Harrison explained, facing her now.

"Oh really?" She asked curiously, voice rising slightly.

"Yeah, really," he confirmed, tracing the lines of the car's surfaces with his hand.

"You sure there were never any girls when you were growing up in Norway?" Astrid razzed him.

"Well, there was this one girl now that you mention it," he smiled.

Astrid's right arm left the steering wheel and came in contact with his stomach.

"Ow! I was just kidding, yeesh," Harrison muttered, taking her hand in his.

"You never really told me about Norway, what's it like?" Astrid asked, turning to face him with her eyes still on the road.

"Well, it's cold. Um there was skiing, tobogganing, and other winter sports. Winter coats were always in fashion where we were. There weren't many people in the region I grew up, mostly adults. I think that I was one of the only kids. My parents were originally Norwegian and they moved here and got married. Then I happened and we went back when I was born," Harrison explained, grabbing the handlebar on the roof of the car.

"I didn't know that you were one hundred percent Norwegian," Astrid marveled.

"I have Viking roots, my family was domesticated on an island in the northern archipelago," Harrison began to boast.

"Yeah, well, you aren't the only one with Norwegian roots," Astrid interrupted his boasting.

"Oh really? And what are your ties to the mighty Norway?" He teased.

"My mother was born there, and came to America when she was adopted," she answered, shrugging it off.

''Huh, now that makes sense, Hofferson," he realized.

"No dip, Sherlock," it was Astrid's turn for razzing.

"Well, I wouldn't have even known to begin with if you just stuck with Vanderbilt," he said defensively.

"Oh whatever. We're here by the way," Astrid noted, pulling into the apartment building's parking lot.

"I'll take the bags if you take the kid," Harrison offered, unbuckling.

"Deal," Astrid agreed, pulling into a parking space.

Harrison walked to the trunk and popped it open to grab the bags. Astrid walked around the car to open the door on the left side to unbuckle Luke. He woke up when Astrid shifted him into her arms, but fell back asleep. Harrison closed the trunk, his arms full of their bags.

**Yeah so, its Friday now, and I was happy to get my schedule changed. I honestly did not feel like writing another thousand words or so to be honest, because I am completely exhausted. At least I'm going to the Seafood Festival in Hampton tomorrow (I honestly wouldn't be surprised you guys know where I live from my mention of all these places I go).**


End file.
